Et Ruat Caelum
by faLLeng0ddeSs
Summary: Lost in the ruins of the war she picks up the little pieces of her life and decides that she needs to take a different road and separate herself from her old life. Nobody knew where she went and everyone was mostly worried, after all she is only sixteen.
1. Stercus Accidit

**Et Ruat Caelum**

By: fiSh

**Summary: **

Lost in the ruins of the war she picks up the little pieces of her life and decides that she needs to take a different road and separate herself from her old life. Nobody knew where she went and everyone was mostly worried, after all she is only sixteen. Until one event makes her go home. (I honestly suck at summarizing but if I do find a good one I'll let you know…)

**A/N: **

I'm not trying to make anyone cry.. don't hold it against me if it is very dramatic.. let's just say there are times in ones life when it feels like one big soap opera.. so please forgive me.. :)

The Latin language is really interesting though I don't know anything about it.. I just got most of my phrases from a site Oh yeah please read and review and all my other stories are on hold because my computer crashed and I lost all my files so… yeah it's going to take awhile before I can remember the plot of my other stories. : )

Another thingy… yeah… I'm following canon.. sort of… it's a bit A.U. but it follows OotP… it's really vague.. I'll explain it later in the story… mwah

**Disclaimer: **

We all know that I do not own this Harry Potter since it all belongs to J.K Rowling (All Hail the Queen of Potterdom!) And if I did own Potter then I wouldn't be here writing would I?

**Chapter One**

Stercus Accidit

Pain.

It was the first thing she felt as it shot through her veins, enveloping her entire body. She tried to lift her head but felt it was to heavy for her body.

'Is this death?' She asked herself. 'Am I finally dead?'

She opened her eyes to see the once black sky turn gray as a bright light shot through the sky in a loud _CRACK! _Then a deafening silence followed by shouts of joy of those who were still alive. She knew they had won and she should be happy. She lay there thinking about the words Tom Riddle had said before he evaporated into thin air.

"_Ginny no!" she heard Harry yell as she stepped in front of him. She held her palms up as she felt an entire new force take over her body, she felt herself being lifted from the ground as the wind blew fiercely against her. _

_Harry watched as her eyes turned blank and her red hair flying above her head like an evil looking halo. It was so eerie that he tried to look away then he heard her voice deep and shallow like when Professor Trelawney slips into her vision state._

"_Coniunctis Viribus_

_Consummatum est_

_De profundis decrevi_

_Transmitto tu profundum!"_

_Bright blue light was emitted from her palms and hit Voldemort square on the chest, which sent him flying backwards, and sent her trance like body flying across the field into a wall which collapsed from the force. _

"_Ginny!" he heard several voices yell. _

"_She has done the decretum spell but it isn't completed!" Hermione yelled at Harry._

"_The what?" he asked._

"_Harry watch out!" Ron yelled as a bright red light flew over his head. Voldemort was still alive. _

_Ginny tried to grab her wand but her body was broken in several places. _

'_Thank God I still have my hands and legs.' Her right arm was hanging loosely from her shoulder and her legs weren't broken but painfully bruised. She looked around at the destroyed wall behind her and tried to stand up but fell forward into the dust sending her into a coughing fit. _

"_If it isn't the littlest Weasley." She heard a familiar voice calling out to her sending shivers up her spine. She looked up to face the young Voldemort standing before her._

"_Tom…" she hissed._

"_Oh come now Ginny after all we've been through you still treat me like a snake?" he murmured mockingly. This made Ginny sick._

"_You're nothing but a body and a soul, a human, a mortal and a mudblood!" she yelled at him, well at least it felt like she yelled because her throat was dry and painful, "You couldn't even hurt a fly."_

"_Yes. I know." He whispered dangerously, "But words can always kill."_

_Ginny stood up and tried to balance herself._

"_I must admit you win. That decretum spell was good, your side wins if they say the final lines. But let me tell you this little Ginny, once this war is over. You're as good as dead."_

"_Your words are poison!" she spat evilly._

"_But it's true, when have I ever lied to you. My Ginny?" he asked murmuring her name, "You know Harry could never love you. Ron doesn't even know you're there. Hermione is a know it all mudblood and you are nothing! Nothing, I say. And you never will be!"_

"_That's not true!" she yelled, "they're my friends!"  
_

"_They used you! They don't care for you!" he laughed evilly, "Now you loose the only one who cared, ME!" _

_She felt the tears block her eyes as she watched Tom laugh over her. Then Harry's voice echoed through the vast dark sky._

"_Factum Est!" _

_Then Tom Riddle and Voldemort's scream filled the sky._

_Ginny sat down on the dust as she watched Tom fade away like the Cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland._

"_Remember my words little one." His smile disappeared with a sizzle and she fainted._

She opened her eyes as rain poured over her face. No one would come for her and yet her body screamed for help. She stood up slowly and walked into the castle her right arm dangling on her side. Limping as she made her way to Dumbledore's office, the eagle at the entrance had been broken so she was able to climb in without the password.

She needed to get out of there. She searched as her left hand carelessly fumbled over Dumbledore's stuff.

"Portkey!" she cried out, "Where is the portkey when you need one."

"In the bureau dear." A painting called out, "The black one behind the desk."

She tripped over a book as she made her way to the cabinet, which sent her falling on her face. She cried out in pain and crawled her way towards it. She hastily opened it and ran her fingers over the small pieces that were scattered in it.

"Which one is it!" she cried out exasperatedly.

"There is only one." The painting murmured as if trying to remember which one, "I can't seem to remember if it was a star the led to Estella's or a moon."

"Oh bugger it." She placed the palm of her left hand on the chair to hoist herself up. She grabbed the first thing that came to her mind, the star. She held it as firmly as she could in her hand and shut her eyes for the tug at he navel, "Please oh please!" she begged as tears started to fall from her face. Her eyes grew heavy with sleep as she felt herself being pulled into a dream.

Estella Charlsehall had finished making dinner when she heard a soft pop and a loud thud fall to the ground. She rushed out and saw a girl lying on the floor in dirty gray torn robes. Her long red hair in a tangled burnt mess and pale face with scratches and bruises.

"Oh my…" she brought a hand to her lips, "David! David! Come here quickly!"

* * *

Bright light flooded at the back of his lids making them flutter open. He turned to his left to see Ron sitting up and eating and Hermione on the farther left sleeping.

"Is it over?" he whispered, "Is it finally over?"

"I don't know mate," Ron said, "Maybe this is heaven." He laughed and Harry joined along.

Then a shuffle of feet and a cry had stopped them.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Weasley," Madame Pomfrey's voice was sad and sincere, "We couldn't find her body. I'm afraid this is all we found."

"Oh!" she cried, "her wand. My only daughter's gone!" then a deep sigh and a loud thud, she had fainted.

Ron sat up hearing his mother wail about his sister.

Ginny's dead.

Ginny the only girl of seven siblings is gone. Ron stood up abruptly and made his way to the people who were talking behind the curtain.

"Mr. Weasley," he heard Madame Pomfrey's stern voice call out, "You should be in bed."

"Forget the bloody bed!" he yelled, "Where is my sister!"

"Her body couldn't be found." Dumbledore's voice was soft.

"Well don't stop keep looking until you find her!" he snapped knocking a bed pan over which fell with a loud clatter to the ground making Hermione wake up.

"I'm afraid there's nothing we can do. Her wand was found burnt beneath the bodies of Mcgonagall, Finnegan, and Goyle. It seems that after the decretum spell the place where she landed there was already another scuffle between Finnegan, Mcgonagall and Goyle. The spell must have been aimed at Finnegan but blocked by Mcgonagall which set aflame a tree beside the wall and when Ginny knocked the wall over the dust must have made the fire increase (since it is a spell). Well, what I'm trying to say is that. Her body was burnt."

"My sister was burned to death." Ron cried out his voice shaking, "It's all my fault." He muttered falling to the floor his face buried in his hands.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Gin.." Harry whispered tears forming around his eyes, "Ginny's dead."

"Oh no!" Hermione cried at an instant, "Oh Ginny…" she cried out and walked towards Harry enveloping him in a hug burying her face in his shoulder.

And for the first time in over seven years he sobbed. His shoulders shook as tears angrily made their way down his face.

His mother who had an arm around him as he buried his face in her shoulder helped Ron walk towards the hospital bed. He turned to see Harry and Hermione on Harry's bed crying for Ginny. He let go of Mrs. Weasley who watched him sit behind Hermione and cry on her shoulder.

Hermione shifted so that she had one arm around Ron an arm around Harry as they both buried their faces in her shoulder and she in theirs.

They sat there crying in the infirmary of Hogwarts, the war was over, it was their last year and they should be happy. But the source of the happiness was gone.

* * *

Ginny lay down flat on her stomach, she knew she was sick. It was only six in the morning and she was already awake.

'Usually Ron and I would sleep in until mum would yell her head off for us to come down.' She thought sadly, 'Not that it matters, it's been over a year and no one has come to look for me. It's not even on the BLOODY daily prophet.'

She felt something rising up her stomach and rushed to the bathroom. Leaning over the toilet as she held her hair back. After letting out what forced its way up she leaned back on the cold hard wall.

"What's wrong with me!" she cried out.

"Ginny dear?" Estella's voice came from the door, "Are you alright?"

"Yes," Ginny called out weakly, "I think." She hoisted herself up and washed her face in the sink. Drying her face gently she looked in the mirror. There was a bruise in the middle of her cheek, it was dark blue and looked very painful.

She walked out to see Estella sitting on her bed.

"Oh Ginny dear what happened to your face?" Estella asked placing her hands on her lips.

"Oh nothing Estella," Ginny mumbled suddenly very ashamed, "Jake and I we got into a fight. Well it's over now." She sighed.

Estella and David have been so wonderful for the past eighteen months, they even spent her birthday with her. Maybe it's because she somehow reminded them of their daughter Molly who was 26, fought in the war and died. But no matter, they have been very kind treating her like she was their own flesh and blood.

"Jake hits you?" Estella asked softly, "He hit you only once or many times before?"

Ginny looked down at the floor suddenly interested in her toes.

"Oh my god." Estella stood up and wrapped her, "My poor child." She whispered and kissed Ginny on the forehead, "Why didn't you tell us he was hitting you? Is that why you have been so sick the past few days?"

Ginny whimpered at her touch and grasped the sides of Estella's dress. She buried her face in her shoulder and inhaled the vanilla scent the smelled like her grandmothers.

"I don't know." Ginny whispered, "He scares me and I black out."

"Maybe we should take you to see a doctor, you know." Estella said softly, "It is not so far from here. He's the one who fixed you up from when…" she trailed off not sure if she should finish.

"I'd really like to eat." She whispered.

"Yes, come along." Estella said as she walked towards the door, "Maybe you should dress into your day clothes and then after breakfast we could head to Dr. Gudiccelli."

"Okay." She nodded, "Estella?"

"Yes Ginny?"

"Thank you."

* * *

It was normal summer day at the Burrow Molly was doing some gardening while Arthur, the new minister, was at the Ministry. Bill was in Egypt still working, Charlie still with his dragons, Percy had apologized after Ginny's death and married Penelope, the twins' shop is going strong and has already branched out in different areas across Europe like Italy, Bulgaria, and France. Ron was currently working as superior advisor to the minister (not because the minister was his dad). Harry had joined the Chuddley Canons with Oliver as the team Captain along with Alicia Spinnet and Angelina Johnson. Hermione was busy as she was head of misuse of muggle artifacts and Information on Muggle Artifacts. 

Ginny would have just finished schooling in Hogwarts if it weren't for the tragic war eighteen months ago. The Weasley clock had been rebuilt as well as the whole house because it was destroyed during the war. Harry, Hermione, the Ministry and the twins generously pitched in to rebuild the house. The clock now had ten people on it, Molly, Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Percy, the twins, Ron, Harry, and Hermione and in the middle there was a large picture of Ginny with the words "Always in our Hearts" embossed in silver.

Molly was busily cleaning the steps when she stopped on the floor where Ginny's room used to be. She put her rag down and walked into Ginny's room, her blue bed still lay there in front of the window; all her dolls and books were still intact. She looked at one of the family pictures when she was a baby and sat on the bed and started to cry.

It wasn't that Molly wasn't grateful that her whole family was alive and safe. She was a mother and no parent should have to bury his or her child. Ginny was never properly buried but they held a burial anyway and her name was carved on her favorite tree outside the burrow and in Hogwarts on the wall where she had crashed a small marble plaque had been put up in memory of her.

"Mum?" a soft voice called out, "Mum we're here!" it was Ron. Soon footsteps climbed up the steps and walked into Ginny's room, "Oh mum." Ron whispered. He went over to his mother's side and let her bury her face in his shoulder.

"My only daughter." She cried out, "I lost her."

"Mum," Ron sighed, "I know, we're all sad and we all miss her." He whispered looking up at Hermione and Harry. Hermione smiled softly at his feeble attempt to make his mother calm down. Hermione stepped forward and knelt in front of Mrs. Weasley placing a calm hand in hers.

"Ginny," Hermione whispered, "She wouldn't want you to waste away crying for her everyday. She'd want you to be happy after all that is what she died for. She died to make us happy and we aren't doing much if we keep mourning for her. She'd like it very much if we were happy. Besides she's in a better place now."

Molly nodded like a lost child and Harry's heart broke for her. Molly the usually strong, independent, jolly, motherly woman sat there her face buried in her hands looking vulnerable and sad.

Harry stepped behind Hermione and sat on the other side of Molly and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"We all miss her and she knows that we all love her." Harry smiled sadly.

Molly nodded quietly and took a deep breath.

"Thank you dears," Molly said drying her eyes daintily with her sleeve, "Why are you all here?"

"We decided to spend the afternoon here," Ron smiled, "Just like old times."

* * *

Ginny lay down on the bed she'd been lying on for the last eighteen months and cried. Estella and her had just come from Dr. Gudicelli's and for Ginny it was the longest and most tiring check up she had ever been to. 

"You're pregnant." Was all he said and he had smiled down at her the same way Dumbledore smiled at her when she had found out about the Decretum spell and that she could be the only one to perform it.

She rolled on her side and rubbed her eyes. It was just that one time and if Ginny knew that he would start hitting her she wouldn't have done it. She buried her face in her pillow and cried even harder. She wished her mother were there to stroke her back and whisper the song that she used to sing to lull Ginny to sleep.

"Daddy's little girl paints the world with her magic wand, daddy's little child breathes new life to the morning time for me…"

She cried herself to sleep that night knowing that she would wake up yet again and have the case of morning sickness.

Just as she was about to drift off to sleep she felt the bed shift it's weight behind her. Ginny rolled to look up at Estella who stared down lovingly at her. Ginny couldn't control herself the need of a mother took over her and she laid her head on Estella's lap. Estella was shocked at Ginny's movement but smiled and began to stroke her long red tresses.

"I see the moon and the moon sees me," Estella's voice whispered in the night as she lulled Ginny to sleep, "The moon sees the somebody I long to see. God bless the moon and Godbless me, God bless the somebody I long to see." She sang those words over and over while Ginny shut her tired eyes and watched as her life played a movie behind her eyes.

* * *

**Sources:**

The Title of the story is of course Latin… and it says… "Though the Heavens Fall." Hehehe

"Stercus Accidit" – Latin meaning "shit happens"…

_2."Coniunctis Viribus_

_Consummatum est_

De profundis decrevi Transmitto tu profundum!" 

I put it together it means… "With united powers it is completed up from the depths of misert I send you to the depths of the abyss."

3. _"Your words are poison!"-_ Lord Of the Rings "The Two Towers" the scene with Wormtongue and Eowyn when her cousin died…

4. "Factum Est!" – Latin meaning, "It is done" I used this phrase to put the decretum spell to work Decretum is also Latin meaning, "Decree"

5. "Daddy's little girl paints the world with her magic wand, daddy's little child breathes new life to the morning time for me…" – song from Uptown Girls.. one of my favorite movies and songs..

6. "I see the moon and the moon sees me, the moon sees the somebody I long to see. God bless the moon and Godbless me, God bless the somebody I long to see."- my mom used to sing this to me when I was a kid and me and my sis would sing when we'd go for a road trip with my family… hehehehe

**A/N:** WHATCHA think? I think it's sad. Very angsty. I'm not so sure if it's good but I like it… : ) please read and review…. Chapter 2 is already written if only you could review… I'm hopping I get a lot of reviews… hehehehe and I'm praying… nyehehehehe

fiSh


	2. Dum Spiro, Spero

**Et Ruat Caelum**

By: fiSh

**Summary:**

Years after the war, many things aren't as they seem. Dreams are recovered, she is found. Loads of surprises fill the lives of the Weasley family.

**A/N:**

i got one review! whee! i'm praying there's more.. please please read and review... i'd really appreciate it.. i know im not that good... but please! pretty please...

**Disclaimer:**

I am but a loyal servant and follower of (Her Majesty) J.K Rowling. I am but a commoner in Potterdom. Just like the rest of you: ) hahaha.. kust kidding.. Though I wouldn't mind being a princess.. hehehee

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2 **

**Dum Spiro, Spero**

"_Remember my words little one.." His smile disappeared with a sizzle and she fainted. _

"No!" Ginny sat up straight in her bed, her red hair swinging wildly and slapping her across the face sticking to the sweat beads that had formed around her forehead, "Oh God!Oh God!Oh God!" she breathed quickly lying back on her bed.

"Mama?" a small timid voice came from the door. A small little head with a tuft of red curly hair peeped in from the hall.

"Molly?" Ginny whispered as she walked over to the door to find her six-year-old daughter standing in front of her with her kitten doll dangling in her hand. She crouched in front of her daughter, "What's wrong? Have another nightmare?" she whispered.

"No," Molly answered back, "Well, I'm afraid of the dark." She whispered as if she was ashamed. Molly looked down at the floor her messy braid hanging limply on her cheek. Ginny smiled softly and tilted Molly's chin up.

"How about this you stay with mommy tonight and we won't tell grandmamma about this okay?" she whispered tugging on her daughters braid.

"Are you sure?" her soft voice questioned.

Ginny gave a small laugh and lifted her up from the ground and planted her onto the bed. She tucked in her daughter before climbing in.

"Mommy was having a bit of a nightmare herself." She whispered in Molly's ear, "Let's just keep it between us." Molly nodded and inched closer to Ginny's side. Ginny raised her arm a bit to let Molly lie on her chest as she stroke Molly's hair back.

Ginny stretched almost cat like while rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Molly was still asleep with her kitty tucked under her arm and her braids with little hairs naughtily sticking out from the group of hair. Ginny gazed lovingly at the child that slept beside her, six years ago Ginny was miserable and alone and when Molly came into her life it was almost as if she was brought to life. Estella and David had been so hospitable and loving during her stays that she felt like she was their daughter, but she never took advantage of the situation. Ginny had named her daughter after Estella and David's child that died seven years ago and also after her mother.

Molly Ann Charlsehall-Weasley had been written on her birth certificate and the Charlsehall's couldn't be more honored. Ginny had never told Molly that her father was alive and that he used to beat up Ginny. She kept the secret for so long that even she believed that Jake wasn't coming back.

Ginny stepped out of the shower to see Molly awake with a huge smile on her face.

Ginny smiled back down.

"Hello Molly" she smiled knowingly, "have a good sleep?"

"Bene!" Molly chirped in Italian. Molly was such a smart girl having taken lessons from Estella who couldn't have been happier with the suggestion. Ginny smiled and bent down a bit to level her face with Molly's.

"Get dressed for breakfast!" Ginny smiled, "We have a long day planned ahead of us!"

"Where are we going mama?" she inquired wrinkling her nose.

Ginny kissed her nose and smiled, "It's a surprise!" she stuck out her tongue and walked into her room as she heard Molly's small feet run to her own room to get ready.

* * *

Harry, Ron and Hermione sat at their usual spot in Three Broomsticks, where they usually met during Tuesdays and Fridays for lunch. Hermione had nose stuck in a muggle book that had details on Microsoft a muggle device filled with information derived from technology.

Ron scratched his head and looked at Hermione as if she was going crazy.

"Ronald!" she muttered under her breath, "Stop staring you're starting to look like Pig."

Harry stifled a laugh, which made Ron send him a look.

"What Ron?" he asked stopping himself from laughing, "I daresay Pig doesn't look that horrible." He snorted and Hermione looked up and laughed.

"Whatever Harry!" Ron glared, "It's just that this meeting thing is so useless because half the time Hermione's got her nose in a book and you're spacing off into Chang time."

"I'm sorry Ron." Hermione said sincerely as she placed a bookmark on her page and shut the book, "Now you have my full attention."

"I wasn't even thinking of Cho!" Harry muttered, "But you have my attention too."

"Well I have some good news." Ron grinned, "Guess who got tickets for the Quidditch World Cup?"

"Where in bloody hell were you able to purchase those tickets?" Harry asked.

"Harry, mind your manners." Hermione shook her head then turned to Ron, "I thought they were sold out."

"I couldn't even get Oliver to snag me a couple of tickets." Harry said.

"Well I got them from the twins because they can't go," Ron said drawing the tickets from his robe, "They have some business to do in one of their branches. The extra ticket was for Katie Bell but she can't go because she has the measles."

"Oh how horrible." Hermione murmured.

"So I bought it from them." Ron smiled.

"All right mate!" Harry said clamping him on the shoulder before taking his ticket and admiring it.

"Oh its a Bulgaria versus London match." Hermione whispered, "Maybe I'll see Viktor there."

Ron's face lit up with anger, "Oh sure, you're welcome. Maybe you can snog Vicky while he coaches the team since we are sitting right above them."

"Oh do I hint a tone of jealousy?" Harry laughed. Ron shot him a look then threw a napkin ball at him.

"Oh Ron!" Hermione sighed, "You do know that Viktor and I are only friends!"

"Yeah," he said tearing up the napkin into smaller pieces, "With benefits."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Hermione shrieked drawing a few people's gazes.

"It means that," Ron said slowly his face growing redder with each word, "You wouldn't mind having the occasional snog behind doors!"

Hermione's eyes bulged in shock, "How dare you Ronald!"

"How many times do I have to tell you stop calling me RONALD!" he cried out throwing his hands up in the air.

"I can call you whatever I want, you bloody prick!"

"Now look who should watch their language you hypocrite!"

"Why I ought to…" Hermione was on her last straw and about to hit Ron in mid-swing Harry spoke up.

"Cho and I, we're getting married." He whispered. Hermione turned around and dropped to her seat her chest heaving up and down out of breath and Ron's eyes dilated with shock and his face turned pale.

"WHAT?" they said at the same time.

* * *

Ginny sat behind Molly brushing her dark red hair back while Estella asked her "To Be" phrases in Italian. She pulled two thick strands back and braided it.

"To be warm." Estella asked Molly.

"Avere caldo." She smiled, Ginny grinned proudly.

"To be hungry."

"Avere fame." Ginny's smile got wider.

"To know, this time I want you to use it with subject pronouns." Estella stated.

Molly gasped, "It's hard." She whispered.

"You can do it." Estella said sternly, "After reciting that, then you may go with your mama and buy something. Capisce?"

Molly nodded and took a deep breath.

"Uhm… Io conosco, Tu conosci, lui/ lei conosce…" she said loudly but slowly then continued, "Noi conoscete, no sorry, Noi conosciamo." She corrected herself.

"Yes go on!" Estella encouraged giving her a big smile.

"Voi Conoscete, loro conoscono!" Molly said proudly.

"Bravo!" Estella said smiling, "Bene Molly! Come give grandmamma a hug!" Estella said proudly opening her arms. Molly giggled and ran to Estella's open arms and hugged her tight.

Ginny smiled proudly and stood up, she walked towards Estella and kissed her on the cheek, "Grazie!"

"Benvenuti." Estella said smiling up at her, "Okay, you can go now. Promise you'll get Grandmamma something from the joke shop?"

"Si! Si!" Molly said excitedly, "Andiamo mama!" Molly said grabbing Ginny's hand and dragging her out of the house.

* * *

"Are you sure Harry?" Ron asked uncertain of his best friends decision.

"What kind of question is that?"

"I mean, blimey, that woman's demanding, domineering and whiny." Ron stated as a matter of fact, "Are you sure you want to live with that woman for the rest of your life."

"Yes," Harry nodded, "I suggest you start too. Because she's not far behind from reconsidering Viktor."

Ron turned red. Hermione turned to look at Ron her face clearly showing shock.

"Ron," Hermione said slowly, "What does he mean?"

"Well," Harry stated, "I'd best be off, I promised to buy some Weasley's Wizard Wheezes gift pack for Cho's nephew. I'll leave you two to discuss this, erm… situation. Ron, talk to me later."

With that Harry walked out leaving two puzzled and shocked people to talk. Harry quietly made his way to the joke shop of the twins with his hands in his pockets. Turning a corner he stopped right in front of a big orange store.

"Hullo Harry!" a voice called out as he walked into the shop.

"What brings you here on a Tuesday." Another voice asked.

"Erm," he looked around for the twins, "I have to buy a gift pack for Cho's nephew. Where are you lot anyways?"

"Over here!" the two voices called out.

"Where is here exactly?"

"Up here," Harry looked up to see the twins leaning on the banister of the second floor.

"You have a second floor?"

"Yes," Fred laughed.

"Not too many seconds ago!" George started laughing harder; Fred raised his eyebrow, "Get it seconds, second floor. Nevermind."

"SO what's new?" Harry asked shaking his head.

"We've got the Wrath of Virginia, in honor of Ginny." Fred said putting down a box.

"Yeah, it's quite awesome actually," George, said skipping down the steps, "It's one big giant bat bogey hex covered up in a teddy bear."

"How does that work?" Harry asked.

"It's easy," Fred said stepping down to stand next to George.

"You give the bear," George stated.

"By the hand though-"

"Any contact with the stomach will unleash it's-"

"Nasty bats-"

"See, it's just like Ginny-"

"Sweet on the outside-"

"Nasty-"

"Horrible-"

"And dark-"

"On the inside" Fred grinned, "Like to try?"

"Erm, no thanks." Harry said honestly for he had seen the effects of Ginny's bat bogey hex when Malfoy was on the receiving end, "but it's a good idea you know."

"Yeah," Fred said somberly, "Ginny would have thought so too."

"I wish things hadn't turned out the way they did." George whispered. Harry had never seen the twins somber for they were always chirpy and laughing.

"Well," Harry sighed, "We all do."

"So," Fred said sighing, "About that gift pack?"

"Oh yeah," Harry grinned, "I want something for a twelve-thirteen year old boy. Something big but not to extravagant."

"Oh we've got the best ones at Italy," George said, "We could order it for you-"

"We are apparating back there at around two, we could get you a box." Fred finished.

"Sure," Harry nodded, "How much will it cost?"

"Five galleons and two sickles," Fred said turning to the cashier list, "But it could be C.O.D."

"C.O.D?" Harry asked, "Isn't that a muggle term?"

"We're businessmen Harry, it's our duty to know those kind terms." Fred nodded, "Cash on delivery."

"Oh right." Harry nodded, "Well, I'll meet you at the burrow tonight."

"Sure."

"I have to go check up on the two kiddos who constantly bicker with each other." Harry stated.

"Oh yeah! Say where are they anyway?"

"Well just a half hour ago they were busily arguing when I cut them off and blurted Ron's secret."

"Ooh.." George rubbed his hands together as if he was some evil scientist.

"So I suppose dinner's going to be interesting tonight." Harry grinned before walking out, "Bye see you lot later!"

"See ya Harry!" he heard Fred yell out, "Did you hear that Forge? Ron and Hermione?" then loud laughter echoed down the small street.

* * *

Ginny had bought a huge ice cream cone for Molly and a regular sugar cone for her. Hand in hand mother and daughter roamed the park. Ginny took a small lick from her chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream and savored the taste as it filled her mouth.

"Hmmm," Molly murmured taking a huge bite from her ice cream, "Fwiz ice cweams gerd" her words had bee muffled because her mouth was full of the vanilla ice cream. Ginny smiled down at her daughter memories slowly filling her mind.

"Honey," Ginny said turning to her daughter, "Never talk with your mouth full." She said smiling at the image of Ron in the Great Hall of Hogwarts, "At least not when Estella's around."

Molly giggled loudly making Ginny smile. Ginny dragged her to a bench and sat down.

"Mommy?" Molly asked looking up from her cone, "Are you okay?"

"Yes," Ginny nodded, "Mummy's fine, it's just that she has a headache."

"Do you want some candy?" Molly asked, "It's supposed to help your headache, I think."

"Yes," Ginny smile down at her, "Maybe you'd like to go check out the candy store and buy something for mommy and grandmamma?"

"Yes please!" Molly said excitedly.

"Okay," Ginny pulled out her purse and gave her a few lira, "Now that's big money, be careful and stay where I can see you. I'll follow you in a bit."

Molly skipped off towards the orange shop down the sidewalk, Ginny watched her daughter skip off and disappear behind the glass door. She was finally left alone for a few minutes with her distant memories.

Molly skipped into the shop and was awed by what had greeted her. Big plastic boxes of candy wrapped in bright colored wrappers, teddy bears lined up against a cabinet, lolly pops stacked high above her head, it was so colorful that she felt like she was in a carnival. She twirled around inhaling the sweet scent of candy as it filled her nostrils.

"Hmm," she murmured.

"Hello little girl!" a voice chirped as a tall gangly man stepped out from behind the counter followed by another who looked just like him. Molly gasped and started to giggle.

"You look like each other," she stated.

"Well of course we're twins." One smiled down at her.

"So what could we do for our nice little lady?" the one on the right asked.

"I want to buy my mama candy she's having a headache." Molly stated, "But I don't want anything funny, because mama might get upset. Do you have any candy? Like Laffy Taffy?"

"Oh yes." The other one on the right nodded and turned around to get her a bag of Laffy Taffy, "Here. What flavor would you like?"

"Strawberry they're my mama's favorite," she nodded grabbing as much as her small hands could grab, "But I prefer cherry."

"Okay little darling." The other one turned around and walked towards the cashier.

Molly watched the two as they talked to each in hushed tones. She craned her neck as a puzzled look watched over her face.

"So what's your name little one?" one said walking towards her and crouching in front of her. Molly took the big bag in her tiny hands and handed the man her money.

"Molly Ann Charlsehall-Weasley." She stated, "How much is it?"

The two abruptly stood up and wildly looked down at her like she was crazy. She stared up at them in mock silence and put cherry Laffy taffy in her mouth.

"Where's your mother?" they asked bending down in front of her. She giggled then smiled.

"She's outside. I'm supposed to wait for her here." She stated happily chewing on her candy. One picked her up and sent her into a fitful of giggles.

"Put me down!" she laughed.

Ginny walked into the candy store to see one of the salesmen carrying her daughter. She took this as an aggressive offence and acted the way any mother would.

"Unhand my daughter immediately!" she cried out and as soon as the man lowered her child she gasped her hand flying to her mouth tears sprang from her eyes. She couldn't believe the sight before her. Molly ran to her side and tugged on her shirt.

"Ginny?" a voice so familiar but it seemed so far away and long ago that she could barely remember. Ginny took Molly's hand and walked forward. She felt tears drip down her cheek and onto her hand. She took at deep breath and lifted her hand to feel the face that stood before her. Those brown eyes so familiar and warm.

"Fred." she whispered before burying her face into his shirt.

* * *

The Title of this Chapter means "While I Breathe, I hope" meaning that Ginny even if she felt that she didn't have any hope left in the past there was some hope left in her life and that is MOLLY! Aww… isn't Molly the most adorable ever? Makes you want one of your own.

A/N: WEELLLL? review please.. im humbly begging all of you! please tell your friends and tell your friends to tell their friends and on and on and on and... please just please review... IM ON MY KNEES BEGGING YOU PLEASE!


	3. Redivivus

**Et Ruat Caelum**

By: fiSh

**Summary:**

Years after the war, many things aren't as they seem. Dreams are recovered, she is found. Loads of surprises fill the lives of the Weasley family.

**A/N:**

FS1: I'll make a CHo/Harry fic if you can get me some more readers.. i am a Ginny/Harry shipper at heart but i don't mind typing Harry/CHo fics.. please..:)

Lonesome-love: i read your stories.. really nice... oh.. and if i do get more readers i'll tell them to read yours.. :)

sorry for any mistakes i made.. im human im not perfect.. my grammar might be wrong.. im sorry... : )

**Disclaimer:**

I have been appointed as Princess in the Potterdom court… weee… at least.. well we all are princes and princess (aww…) in this Potterdom.. wheee read.. before I start getting giddy all over again.. Once again lets all Hail Her Majesty J.K Rowling (Queen Of Potterdom)

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Redivivus**

Ginny had been sitting there in the Candy shop telling her brothers what had happened the last seven years. She told them of the incident, the portkey, the Charlsehall couple, her boyfriend, Molly but she did not dare tell them about what happened between Tom Riddle and her, the main reason why she left.

"We thought you were dead Gin!" George cried, "We even had a ceremony."

"I thought you were all dead!" Ginny cried out burying her face in her fist, "I thought that if I stayed behind there was nothing left for me… Harry still couldn't… well… it's just… They only tolerate me because I am after all Ron's sister and nothing more."

"Mum was desolate and depressed for how long," Fred stated, "She can't sleep."

"She needs you!"

"Well, none of you came looking for me." She whispered trying not to let Molly hear what they were talking about. She glanced at her daughter who was busy chewing on her Laffy Taffy.

"We thought you were dead." They said at the same time.

"I'm sorry," Ginny whispered looking at her hands on her lap.

"It doesn't matter anymore Gin…" Fred whispered wrapping his arm around her and George doing the same, "You're alive that is all that matters!" They sat there in a group hug while Ginny cried her sadness away.

"Mama?" a small voice called out from under tugging on her jeans, "Cosa ce?" she asked what was wrong in Italian.

Ginny withdrew from her brother's hugs and picked up her daughter from the floor kissing her cheek. "Non importa, mama is fine. She has something to tell you but for now I can only tell you this. These two are my brothers." She said pointing to the two tall men that stood in front of them tears still dampening their big brown eyes wearing big goofy smiles on their faces.

"Il fratello?" she asked, "The funny ones you tell me about? I thought they were dead mama?"

"I was wrong Molly, they are all very much alive." She whispered looking up at Fred and George. Molly's eyes widened it sheer surprise and she smiled excitedly.

"Lo zio Fred and George" she whispered in awe, "No wonder you have hair like my mama." She smiled and hugged them while Ginny kept her from falling.

"What did she say?" George asked not understanding Italian.

"She said Uncle Fred and George," Ginny murmured.

"Ginny come home," Fred begged, "Mum needs you."

"I just can't… up and leave Estella." She whispered, "She's been a mother to me the past few years. I have to talk to her, tell her."

"Leave?" Molly questioned, "Leave grandmamma?"

"Not forever love." Ginny said brushing Molly's hair back with her hands.

"Ginny," Fred whispered, "please come home."

"I will," Ginny whispered, "When I'm ready. I just can't face Ron and Hermione. Especially Harry!" she gasped suddenly remembering Harry.

"Harry?" Molly asked, "Who's Harry?"

"Shh" she hushed her daughter.

"Come next week-" Fred said as if remembering something.

"Yes the three of them are going to the Quidditch World Cup!" George continued.

"They'll be gone for-"

"Three whole days-"

"Giving you enough time-"

"Alone with-"

"Mum and dad-"

"Gin, they need you." They finished at the same time. This sent Molly into a fitful of giggles. She kept on laughing making Ginny smile, half wishing that she were Molly's age careless and innocent.

"Okay." She whispered, "For Molly's sake. She needs to know her family too."

She gave them one last hug and a kiss on the cheek and allowed Molly to hug them too. She said she would see them on Monday and that she was happy that they were still alive. Before she could step out she turned and said.

"Don't tell anyone about me." She said sternly.

* * *

Harry and Ron stumbled into the Burrow laughing. Ron's face bright and red and Hermione equally tinged with a big smile on her face as she gazed at Ron. Harry couldn't help laughing at his two best friends as they behaved like to teenaged lovebirds.

"Thanks Harry." Hermione said smiling up at him.

"For what?" he asked surprised as Ron danced into the kitchen yelling for his mother.

"For giving him the courage."

"Well somebody had to start the engine." He shrugged draping an arm around Hermione giving her a tight squeeze. Ron walked in looking normal the color of his face was back but he still had that big smile on his face.

"Get your filthy Quidditch worn hands off my girlfriend Potter!" he said through gritted teeth with a hint of laughter in his eyes. Harry laughed and gently pushed Hermione to him making her giggle softly.

"All right mate!" Harry rolled his eyes, "I'll leave you two teenagers to snog while I'll help Mrs. Weasley in the kitchen."

Before Harry walked out he felt a hand on his shoulder, Ron's. Harry gave him a questioning look.

"Thanks mate." Ron said simply making Harry smile before turning around to talk to Hermione who sat on the couch her face still glowing.

Harry was about to walk into the kitchen when he saw a picture of Ginny hanging on the wall. She had on a bright smile and her big brown eyes gazed at the camera waving one hand. She was wearing Molly's vintage glasses looking dopey and laughing. Harry laughed softly as he remembered that day.

_"Ginny!" Ron laughed as she skipped towards them in a short brown skirt and a yellow and green-striped t-shirt that had a collar. Her hair was in a messy array as she wore big black tinted shades with white rimming and a big smile on her face._

_"Aren't I lovely!" she asked smiling and then twirling. Harry laughed as Ginny began to pose and walk around the garden like she was a model on a catwalk. Hermione who wore short white shorts with a big white belt buckle and a dark red sleeveless turtleneck with big red shades followed after her posing ridiculously then doubling over with laughter._

_"Gin!" Hermione cried out holding out her camera that Mr. Weasley gave her, "Let me take a picture!"_

_"Oh sure!" Ginny said her mouthing rolling with a trying hard American accent, "Come Harry! Ron!" she said calling them over after Hermione took her picture. The four of them never felt more careless and free that summer day before the day classes start._

Harry raked his fingers through his unruly hair grinning at the memory. That day was the last day any of them had a real happy moment because the next day was when they headed off for the trio's last year at Hogwarts and Ginny's sixth. That school year was so hectic with news of Voldemort's return hanging in the air.

Harry shook his head sadly as he put his fingers on Ginny's smiling face. He walked into the kitchen with his hands in his pockets and offered Mrs. Weasley some help.

* * *

"I really appreciate all that you've done for me." Ginny whispered after Estella had agreed that it was time for Ginny to return home, "Molly and I will visit once a month, for Molly has come to love you as if you were her grandparents and I've come to love you as if you were my parents."

Estella's big blue eyes became glassy and wet and she smiled through her sadness. Ginny wrapped her long arms around Estella and kissed her on her cheek. Estella held her for a minute and sighed deeply.

"I just want to say Ginny," Estella whispered, "That you have brought great joy into our lives since my Molly passed and we can't be any happier. I would like you to keep everything we've given you, keep it as a reminder that you are never alone. If you should feel the need to come back, we'd be more than glad to accept you into our home."

"Oh Estella!" Ginny cried out burying her face in the crook of the old woman's neck who, for the past eight years treated Ginny as if she were her own child. They sat there, arms around each other while Estella lovingly stroked her back.

David stood behind them watching the two women of the Charlsehall house cry in each other's arms. He reached out and touched the red locks of the girl and gingerly stroked it, which brought tears to his eyes. He had come to love Ginny as if she was Molly herself. He remembered that fateful day when he found Ginny lying on the floor bloody bruised and broken with Estella standing over her. It was as if God had sent her down from the heavens into their care.

* * *

"So how was your day?" Mrs. Weasley asked addressing everyone as she put down a bowl of stew on the table and wiping her hand on the blue dishcloth that hung carelessly on her apron. She turned to face Ron who was greedily slopping some stew on his plate. Mrs. Weasley was going to make some side comment on how he should serve Hermione first before feeding himself when he placed his stew filled plate in front of Hermione giving her a cheeky grin.

Mrs. Weasley pursed her lips assessing the action that Ron has just made and then beamed with joy almost knocking Harry of his seat. She threw him a look of apology before rushing to Ron's side and enveloping him in one of her famous Weasley-bear-so-tight-that-you-cant-breathe-hugs. Ron wasn't aware that his mother had jumped off her seat that when she hugged him his arms were stuck to his side that he couldn't fight her off.

"Mum!" he cried out in a strangled voice, "Are you okay?"

"Oh Ronald!" she laughed heartily, "Since when?" she asked stepping away from him. The minute Mrs. Weasley unleashed him he took in a deep breath and staggered backward staring at his mother like she had gone mad.

"Oh, a few hours ago." Harry aid coolly before taking a bite off the stew that dangled on his fork.

Mrs. Weasley squealed with pure joy as Ron finally realized the reason as to why she had suddenly burst with joy. She was about to hug Hermione when there was a loud POP! The twins had apparated into the kitchen making Mrs. Weasley stagger backwards and grasp for the chair and knocking Hermione off her seat and into Ron's arms.

"Sorry!" they both called out before settling into their usual seats. Harry casually stole a look at them and notice that their eyes were red and swollen, their cheeks looked wind blown and they looked absolutely tired.

"Did you cry?" Hermione asked noticing the difference or the sudden change in the twin's faces.

The twins looked at each other before wiping their eyes again. Mrs. Weasley walked over to the two boys and examined their faces. They stared numbly at her before breaking into a big a smile.

"Is something the matter?" Mrs. Weasley asked carefully.

The twins were silent for a moment as if they had remembered something. They shook their heads and smiled.

"Nothing's-" Fred started.

"The-" George continued.

"Matter-"

"Nothing-"

"At-"

"All mum!" they said together.

"Our sales are just getting better than expected," George said nodding his head fervently before slapping stew onto his plate.

"Yes," Fred nodded before looking at his brother and they grinned at each other as if they knew something that the other four adults in the room did not, "It was quite unexpected that the wrath of Virginia is everyone's favorite." George looked at Fred sternly before turning back to his plate.

"So what's up with you lot?" George asked looking up at all of them.

"Anything new eh, Ronniekins?" Fred asked cheekily as he brought his fork into his mouth.

"Oh! It's just wonderful!" Mrs. Weasley cried out as she turned into her joyous state, "Hermione and Ron are just perfect together!" she said clapping her hands together taking in a deep dreamy breath as she stared at the couple who looked at her baffled.

Harry wanted to laugh at how ironic the situation was at that moment. They ate in overwhelmed silence.

"We're not the only ones with news." Hermione murmured out of the blue.

Ron nodded pointedly at Harry raising an eyebrow, "So what's the news Har?" He gave him a grin as if the situation was going to turn on him. And it did.

Harry swallowed the last bit of his meal before chugging down a glass of water.

"Well Harry mate what is it?" Fred asked laughing at Harry's nervousness.

"Yes, Harry?" Mrs. Weasley asked looking at him.

Harry wiped his hands on his lap, "Well," he cleared his throat, "I'm getting married."

The twin's dropped their forks and Mrs. Weasley seemed like she was the only one who was happy with the situation.

"What!" the twin's bellowed at the same time. When everything had been going so well for them, this bit of news had shocked them. When everything was going great and things couldn't get worse it seemed that the rain had decided to pour down into their sunny world.

* * *

Ginny lay on her bed still wearing the clothes that she had worn to the park. She stared at the ceiling dazed and confused as she twirled a lock of hair in her fingers. She closed her eyes and she was so sure that she could smell the scent of the burrow in the room. She closed her eyes and imagined what the burrow looked like as she heard Fred and George's voice describing it to her as they did that afternoon. The scent of her mother's stew filled her brain as well as the grassy scent and the boys sweet sweat from playing Quidditch out in the garden. The lilies floating in the pond in front of her tree, the gnomes running around trying to escape from her prying fingers, the creaking of the steps, the ghoul in the attic, her parents laughing in the kitchen, Bill and Charlie outside in the garden seeing who can throw the gnome the farthest, Percy giving her a smile before retreating into his room, the twins trying their latest tricks on her, Ron smiling up at her as he beats Hermione in another round of chess, Hermione giving her a big hug telling her how pretty she looked and that Harry was stupid for not noticing her. And Harry. What was the memory that Harry had left her? She searched the back of her mind for the answer but nothing came.

She looked up at the ceiling once more begging her mind not to remember the sad moments of her life. She closed her eyes again as she remembered the time that Harry had first seen her as an individual.

_"There!" Mrs. Weasley said clapping her hands together admiring her daughter and Hermione as her seventies clothes magically molded themselves onto the girls' bodies, "Oh! You girls are so beautiful!" she cried out_

_"Thanks mum!" Ginny said smiling at her mother._

_Ginny and Hermione had decided that the stress was wearing them down and they decided at least for one day they should have fun. They decided to dress up into Mrs. Weasley's old clothes to make the boys laugh. It was a for-no-reason-thing that had popped into t heir heads._

_Ginny skipped down the steps and twirled in front of her father. Who laughed and commented that she looked great. Hermione followed after but was stopped by Mr. Weasley who handed her a black object mentioning that they should take pictures._

_Ginny strolled out of the kitchen and into the garden where Harry and Ron were playing chess. She paused for a minute gazing at Harry and Ron who looked peaceful and concentrated. She tilted her head sideways and gazed at the boy-she-loved even if he had black ridiculously messy hair and a horrible scar that pained him. She smiled widely gathering up all her courage before skipping towards them._

_Ron turned to her and started laughing, "Ginny!" he exclaimed. She smiled and twirled around again her brown skirt flowing out making her look like a fairy. She posed, one hand high over her head and the other next to her thigh._

_"Aren't I lovely?" she asked twirling once more . Harry smiled up at her and she was thankful that she didn't blush. She started to walk around the garden giggling quietly at herself, enjoying the thrill running through her veins. She posed right in front of the wall that separated them from the forest. She heard Hermione run after her making Ron gape at what she was wearing._

_"Gin!" she cried out, "Let me take a picture!" she said waving the black object in her hands._

_"Oh sure!" she said feigning an American accent making Harry laugh even louder. After the first shot she called the two boys over. They looked at each other and even if the situation was so silly they couldn't help but join in the fun._

_"Kids!" Mr. Weasley called out, "Look what I found an old décor player." He said taking out a muggle object._

_"You mean record!" Hermione and Harry said laughing. Mr. Weasley shrugged and worked the object as a disco tune came out from the cone shaped object. Ginny smiled wildly at Hermione who smiled back at her. Mr. Weasley looked at them and smiled widely._

_"Oh yeah!" he called over the music, "Your mother sent this down for the boys." He said pointing at the box beside the record player. Hermione and Ginny laughed before running towards the box._

_There were bellbottoms and two t-shirts. Ginny grabbed it and threw it at Harry and Ron. The boys looked at them as if they had gone crazy. They shook their heads the two girls. Knowing that they couldn't change their minds they walked into the house to change._

_Hermione and Ginny burst into a fitful of laughter before dancing to the music. Just then there was a loud cough imitating that of Professor Umbridge. The two girls broke from their trance to see the two boys standing before them. They stared for a few seconds before bursting out with laughter._

_"You don't look so funny yourself." Ron muttered as he walked towards Hermione. Ginny had realized that Ron was dressed to match Hermione clad in his brown bellbottoms and a red button down top. Hermione laughed again as Ron grabbed her hand twirling her around making her laugh even more. Ginny stared at the two who were oblivious as Fudge with Voldemort. She stared at them as they danced with each other their bodies not touching except for the occasional handholding. She had completely forgotten about Harry that when he stood behind her asking her to dance, calling her a 'groovy chick' which made her laugh, she jumped She whirled around and stared at him in his own pair of bellbottoms and button down top like Ron's but in green. He raised her glasses and balanced them on the top of her head as a makeshift headband. She grinned at him as her cheeks colored beautifully. He took her hand and twirled her around._

_Just then slow music had played and Ron drew Hermione into his arms as if it were the most natural thing to do. Ginny watched as her brother the oblivious prat didn't realize because he was so dazed as he leaned against Hermione. Harry pulled her closer to him; she never realized how uncomfortable their situation was until then but the discomfort seemed to fade away with the rest of the world and its cruelties as she laid her head on his shoulder._

_"Gin." Harry murmured her name and for the first time she knew he had seen her. With their arms around each other the four teenagers danced until the stars came up._

* * *

The chapters title "Redivivus" means, "Come back to life." This title signifies as the coming back to life of Ginny.. well not really because she was never really dead but everyone thought she was so when the twins found her she "came back to life."

A/N: THANKS! To all my reviewers… i got two.. not so bad right: ( oh well.. can't get what you want all the time ryt? i mean probably people are busy.. or.. probably people.. are.. well... maybe.. they... nevermind.. maybe i suck.. : )


	4. Domus, Dulcis Domus

**Et Ruat Caelum**

By: fiSh

**Summary:**

The new life that she had formed for the past eight years builds even more as she recovers her past. Memories flood as the forgotten one remembers. Taking what she has with her she remembers what it is like to be a Weasley once more.

**A/N:**

FS1 - that's so sweet... thanks.. perhaps i'll make a oneshot fic Ch/Harry for you..

Smartstar247 - i will update this chapter is soooo dedicated for you...

lonesomelove - awww... your so sweet... people.. read her fics.. they're short but really sweet and nice..

**Disclaimer:**

DO I have to keep telling you? Sob! Haven't you done enough? Must you rub it in? all right 'nuff with the drama! I really don't own anything in Potterdom but I know I'm hopelessly and irrevocably attracted to maybe in dreamy love with Daniel Radcliffe, Rupert Grint and Tom Felton (drooooooooL) ehehehehe… woopsie… read and review.. I don't own it! Just the plot maybe… yeah…

* * *

**Chapter 4 **

**Domus Dulcis Domus**

"Goodbye." She whispered into Ginny's ear, "Take care of yourself and don't forget to owl me." Estella wrapped her into a warm hug. Ginny nodded her eyes brimming with tears.

"Thank you Estella." She whispered for the last time. Letting go of Estella she turned to David who stood before her. Ginny couldn't help it because he reminded her so much of her father that she embraced him and thanked him the way she thanked Estella.

Ginny turned around and saw Estella talking to Molly giving her a hug and kissing the little girl. Molly walked to David who picked her up from the floor.

"Granpa!" she squealed. Ginny wiped the remaining tears and took a deep breath. The train bell gave a long loud hoot signaling the passengers to board.

"All aboard to France!" the man bellowed.

Ginny hastily pulled her bag over her shoulder and gave David and Estella a quick kiss. Molly waved bye as Ginny pulled her along. David placed his arm around Estella's waist as they watched the two disappear into the mist.

Ginny handed their ticket to the man in a blue suit who smiled at her. She smiled back before climbing into the train. Molly stared at her surroundings for it was the first time she had ridden a train. Her mother tugged at her hand as they walked down a long narrow corridor looking for an empty compartment. Ginny finally found one and pulled her daughter in.

"Here we are." She murmured pulling Molly in. She sat down on the rich dark purple covered seats and turned to her daughter. She took off Molly's hat that Estella had made and flattened out her hair.

"Mama?" Molly asked, "Where are we going?"

"We are going to France then we're going to take a plane to London and then we're going to floo to the Café near the burrow." She explained taking of her coat.

Molly had heard about the floo network her mother explained to her how it worked. Her mother had told her lots of stories about the magical realm that normal people, what they called muggles, couldn't do or see. Molly was always fascinated with magic and she believed that if muggles believed in it and that they wanted to see it they could. Molly couldn't wait until she was eleven so she could go on the Hogwarts express just like her mother had said.

"Why can't we just floo to the Burrow?" Molly asked curiously.

"Because we don't want to spoil the surprise now do we?" Ginny asked pinching Molly's nose. Molly wrinkled her nose and Ginny mirrored it making Molly laugh and give her mother a hug. It was so uncanny how they looked so much like each other. Molly had Ginny's long red golden tresses, the cute button nose, and the big almond eyes. They looked alike except for one minor detail, Molly's eyes were bright green just like Jack and Harry's and Tom's. Ginny shivered and kissed her daughter's hair.

Molly climbed up the chair and rested on her mother's lap. She stretched and yawned, "Mama, where is kitty?" she asked as her eyes started to droop. Ginny reached into Molly's green backpack and pulled out the shabby white kitten and handed it to her daughter. Molly smiled with her eyes closed, "Grazie!" she murmured.

"You're welcome" Ginny sighed.

"Ti amo mama." Molly said before dozing off. Ginny smiled lovingly at her daughter the fruit of her loins, the treasure of her heart, the angel in her eyes, the warmth of her smile, and the love, the light and the joy of her life.

"Mummy loves you too." She bent down kissed the little girl's forehead before she too was sent into her own dreams.

* * *

Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at each other excitement dancing wildly in their eyes. The twins, Mr. And Mrs. Weasley watched from the window to see the three of them off. They waved to them and then turned to each other.

"Okay so this it how it works," Hermione said taking a deep breath, "This poster activates in five minutes and in exactly 72 hours we will be back here so by the third day.." she paused looking at her watch. Ron reached out to touch the poster Hermione smacked the back of his hand making him withdraw it and gingerly massage it with his other, "Don't touch it yet, so on the third day at 9 p.m we all have to be holding this poster."

"Ready?" Harry asked his two best friends. They nodded and Hermione held out the poster. Harry and Ron wrapped their hands around the object that was supposed to bring them directly to the camp that they rented.

"Five, four, three" Hermione's voice faded as they felt a familiar tug behind their navels making them feel as if they were falling into eternity.

As soon as their fit hit the ground uneasiness took over their bodies making them stagger a bit. Ron of course always lost his balance and managed to topple into Harry. The two of them lay sprawled on the floor Hermione whirled around and laughed at the sight of her best friend and her boy friend. She laughed out loud.

"Honestly you two!" she giggled, "Couldn't you be any more clumsier?" she walked towards them and stood before them.

"Think its funny do you?" Harry asked.

"Yeah! Why don't you just help us up?" Ron tallied. Harry and Ron reached out for Hermione's hand and she took each one. Ron laughed and Harry guffawed as the two of them pulled Hermione down. With a surprised squeal and a soft 'oomph' she landed in between them on the soft grassy ground.

"Ugh! I can't believe you guys did that!" she cried out, "That is by far the lowest thing you to pulled." She crossed her arms stubbornly before breaking into laughter.

Ron laughed out loud and sat up, "She who laughs first…" he thought for a second, "Laughs last!" he waved a finger in the air.

Harry shook his head at another major blunder that Ron had said. Hermione looked at him and started laughing again.

"What?" Ron asked perplexed.

* * *

It was very dark when Ginny and Molly stepped into the floo network connector. They had left Saturday morning and it was now Monday dawn. Ginny stared down at her watch dreadfully tired. She had managed to shrink some of her suitcases and put them in her pocket. Molly was fast asleep in her arms, being very light and small Ginny had no problem carrying her.

"Hello m'am!" a voice called out from behind the counter, "Where'd you like to floo?" Ginny looked up to see an old man with hazy blue eyes and big thick-rimmed glasses.

"I'd like to floo to the Ottery café." She said taking out some knuckles and sickles and handing them to the old man. He handed her a bag.

"You can use that fireplace over there," he said pointing to the fireplace that was caved into the far end of the hall, "Maybe you should rest for an hour before waking up your child. It's not safe to floo while she's asleep."

"Thank you." She whispered to the old man who waved his hands in a no problem way and disappeared behind the counter again. Ginny walked to one of the couches and sat down making Molly move to her lap. She leaned against the soft headrest and closed her eyes.

Ginny sat down as she watched herself play hide and seek with a little Molly. She smiled softly to herself and laughed as Molly attacked her dream self from behind. Her dream self whirled around and reached down to pick her daughter up and swayed her around making them dizzy. Ginny watched as the scene unfold in front of her eyes like a movie.

_Ginny heard a twig snap and whirled around to see Jake stalking nearby. Ginny panicked and tried to warn her dream self. She opened her mouth and nothing came out._

"_I told you Ginger you can't hide from me forever!" Jake yelled running towards her and punching her hard on the face. _

"NO!" Ginny yelled as her eyes snapped open. She breathed heavily trying to catch her breath. She looked down to see Molly had gone, "Molly?" she whispered panic taking over her nerves. Ginny stood up and began to yell for her daughter.

"Mama?" a voice called out from behind the counter, "I'm here mama!" she ran towards her mother. Ginny inhaled a relieved breath and bent down to pick her up.

"Don't you ever, ever do that again! Okay?" Ginny said firmly but gently, she felt tears form around her eyes.

"Don't cry mama." She whispered kissing her mothers cheek, "I won't leave you."

Ginny smiled softly and looked at her watch, "Oh my gosh! We've been asleep for two hours!" She grabbed her bewildered daughter and rushed towards the fireplace.

Ginny coughed as she fell into the fireplace, "Molly?" she called out frantically. Molly stepped in front of her, her green dress covered in soot. She grinned at her mother.

"Mama's all dirty!" she started giggling.

"Oh come along!" she grinned picking up her daughter in her arms.

* * *

Bulgaria never looked so beautiful as people roamed around its fertile land. Harry, Ron and Hermione had already unpacked their bags as they began to walk down the grassy plains of one of the hidden forests of Kazanluk.

"I never imagined it to be this beautiful!" Hermione murmured as she leaned against Ron.

"Because when you came here you were with Viki." He said laughing earning himself a punch in the arm from Hermione.

"Real smooth Ron! Real smooth!" Harry laughed as he walked ahead of the bickering couple.

Harry stopped and was amazed at the site in front of his eyes. He stood at the peak of a hill and looked down at the humongous Quidditch field before his eyes. There were more people compared to that of when he was in fourth year. He stood stunned, as Hermione and Ron had finally managed to stand next to him.

"Oh it's beautiful!" Hermione murmured.

"Oi! Harry! Did you see that wronski!" Ron yelled in his ear.

"Ow! Don't make me deaf!" Harry yelled turning to his friend who sported swollen lips and a big red blush over his cheeks, he turned to Hermione who looked exactly like Ron he cringed, "Oh! You could've at least waited until the swelling toned down, spare me the visual nest time, would you?" he cried out throwing his hand s in the air making his way through the crowd as Hermione and Ron tried to keep up with him, hand in hand.

* * *

Ginny and Molly stood in front of the burrow's gate and stared. The house wasn't as crooked as it had been; it looked more like a house now compared to its old rickety state before the war. She tilted her head and looked at the brick walls and beautiful windows

And realizing she had missed a lot the past eight years. Mustering up all her courage she took Molly's hand and looked down at her daughter.

"This is mummy's house," she murmured, "In there is your family. Mummy's very nervous she hasn't seen them in a long time. So would you promise to behave like a good girl?" she asked not really knowing why she was asking her daughter.

"Okay mama." Molly said excitement dancing wildly in her eyes.

Ginny nodded and gave her child a kiss and stood up to look again at the house. Molly gave her a hand a comforting squeeze before tugging her mother across the lawn towards the door.

When they finally reached the door Ginny placed her hand on the knob and closed her eyes. Memories flew across her mind as she slowly turned the knob. She inhaled a deep breath and stepped into the house. Slowly opening her house she never realized how lonely the house felt.

"Mummy?" she called out pulling her daughter in and closing the door behind her, "Mummy?" she called out this time louder and she felt so sure that she sounded like the eleven year old Ginny she had been when she first came out of the chamber.

There was a clamber of footsteps and a few gasps. Mrs. Weasley, the twins and her father stood before her. Ginny stumbled backward as emotions made their way through her veins clawing at her heart. She bit her lip trying to stop the tears. She looked at her mother who had a few white hairs on her beautiful red locks and sad baggy eyes, which made her all the more beautiful. She looked at her father who had lost some hair on the top of his head and had wrinkles across his forehead. Fred and George looked younger and had big bright smiles on their faces.

Her mother's breath grew heavier as she tried to say something. Ginny felt tears come to her eyes as she drew Molly in front of her, "This is my daughter Molly. I named her after you because I thought you were dead." She said lamely as her voice broke.

Her mother burst into tears as she walked towards Ginny and hugged her then hugged little Molly who looked bewildered. Molly stepped out of the way to let the older mother and daughter hug each other as if they would never see daylight again.

Mrs. Weasley stepped back to look at her daughter who still had her young face and longer red hair. She touched her daughter's face and lips, forehead, cheek, hands, arms and then she twirled a lock of red hair in her fingers, "My baby! My Ginny! My little Ginevra!" she cried out again embracing her daughter, "Arthur she's alive!" she cried out motioning Arthur who was still staring at her.

"Ginny?" he questioned looking at her his hands on her arms, "is it really you?"

"It's me daddy." She nodded before burying her face in her dad's shirt inhaling the familiar scent of wood and pine, her father's scent.

"Oh Ginny!" he murmured as his own tears flowed down his cheek. He stroked his daughter for a long time and looked at her again.

Ginny smiled through her tears and brought her daughter in front of her again, "This is my daughter Molly Ann Charlsehall-Weasley. The court allowed her to take the name of Estella and David Charlsehall, the people who took care of me when I landed in their house."

Mrs. Weasley and Mr. Weasley stared at the little girl who stood before them looking exactly as Ginny did when she was a little girl. Molly looked up questioningly at her mother before turning back to the grandparent's she was seeing for the first time. Molly walked towards them her face glowing with anticipation and happiness.

"Nonna," she whispered pointing at Mrs. Weasley then pointing to Mr. Weasley, "Nonno." She smiled up at them and wrapped her little arms around their legs.

"She speaks Italian?" Ginny's mother asked through her tears.

"Yes," Ginny nodded, "She just called you grandma and grandpa." Ginny brought her hands to her mouth and started to cry.

"She's wonderful!" Mr. Weasley said picking up his granddaughter from the floor.

Molly giggled, "Mama told me lot of things about you." She smiled before wriggling from her grandfather's grip and walked to the family portrait that hung on the wall in front of Ginny's picture.

They adults all turned to the little girl who looked up at the portrait. She reached up and pointed at the family members, "That's Uncle Bill, the bank man, then there's Uncle Charlie the dragon man, then that's Percy with curly hair over there, then it's the twins!" she cried out with glee, "Then my favorite Uncle Rowald. Then mama and" she paused looking at the two people who had joined in the picture, "Mama? Is this Hermione and Harry?" she asked turning to her mother. Ginny nodded and smiled lovingly at her smart daughter who had wrapped her family around her little fingers.

"They are considered as family." Ginny said walking to her daughter, she turned to her mother and father, "We have a lot to talk about." Her parents nodded and led her to the living room, "Molly you stay with your Uncles Fred and George. Don't you two dare try something on her!" she said warningly before disappearing into the living room.

Ginny and her parents hugged each other after a two hours of discussing and sharing of what had happened between the family in the span of eight years. Ginny talked about Molly, Estella and David while her parents discussed the jobs and the status of her brothers and friends.

"I'm glad the drama is over." Ginny sighed extremely exhausted. She wiped her eyes again and smiled at her parents.

"We're so happy that you're alive." Mrs. Weasley said, "We've got great news! Hermione and Ron are finally together." She said bursting with glee.

Ginny smiled and started to laugh, took him that long. Ginny leaned against the couch and scratched her head. She actually started to think about what happened to Harry.

"What about Harry?" she asked before she could stop herself.

"Harry," Molly started slowly, "He's getting married to Cho."

Ginny paled a bit at the news and sat up straight.

* * *

The chapter title means "Home, Sweet home" well duh because she finally comes home. Oh yeah! PLEASE BEAR WITH THE SICKLE MONEY THING.. i dont really know how it works.. i'll research about it and when i do.. ill fix it.. thanks for bearing with me..

A/N : it's short I know! Im currently working on Chapter 6 and i wont put up five until i get really many reviews.. i don't know... just for an ego/confidence boost.. hehehe thanks to me three readers.. love them all so much..

Peacey Outie!

mwah

fiSh


	5. Non Omnia Moriar

**Et Ruat Caelum**

By: fiSh

**Summary:**

Finally in the comfort of her home she lies down on the grass remembering what made her the way she is. The memories that made her hate him and love him. She remembered why he had made the choice that led her astray. The arms of her child bring her back making her realize that not all of had died in the war.

**A/N:**

FS1: heehee Luv Yah too c"; ) now get me some readers.. grin

Smartstar247: thanks thr reunion was difficult to write.. sigh

lonesomelove: Yes she's home isnt that great? haha people read her story please! they're really sweet

hpstoryguy: hey! welcome.. hehehe... we'll get there soon...

Wytil: yes... i know... it's so difficult to write what Harry's going to say since i am a girl and i've never actually had a boyfriend.. but that's my life story.. let's get on with Ginny's.. smile

oh yeah few fluffy sweet scenes here.. wink

**Disclaimer:**

Awww…. I wish I did own it…

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5 **

**Non Omnia Moriar**

"Oh!" she whispered, "Well, it was to be expected." She smiled before standing up to head to her room.

"Ginny?" her father called after her.

"I'm okay." She called out to him, "I'm going to rest."

She climbed up the stairs that were new to her and into her room that, even if the whole house had changed its look, remained the same. She smiled and inhaled the strawberry scent that filled her nostrils and she jumped into her bed and slept, as she dreamed about her days at Hogwarts.

Ginny stared at the papers that lay in front of her, she pulled out each one of them and rolled them up neatly.

"_Transfiguaration," she picked up the parchments and rolled them up and ties a neat red ribbon on it, "Check! Potions, check! History of Magic, check, DADA, check." She picked up the rolled parchments and stuck them in her bags and then breathed a sigh of relief. _

"_I'm done!" she cheered silently, "Hooray Ginny!" she clapped and laughed to herself._

"_Talking to oneself is one of the major signs that one is going Mad." A voice laughed behind her. She whirled around to see Harry standing behind her grinning. She smiled and stood up._

"_Hello Harry." She whispered trying to find the strength not to blush and collapse into the chair._

"_Hello Ginny." He said walking towards her. Things have been going well surreal and nice between them ever since the day they had danced in their yard. _

'_Why are you- oh!" she said snapping her mouth shut. She had realized why he was up; his scar must've been bothering him again. She slumped into the chair praying it would open up and eat her alive, she smacked herself on the forehead._

'_It's okay." Harry said sitting next to her, "So how's school lately?" he asked looking at her stuff that was scattered around the table. Ginny jumped and began fixing her stuff._

"_Uhm.. it's uhm… schoolish!" she said quickly, "Professor Mcgonagall is teaching us how to morph. Snape is well he's Snape. Oh! Yeah and I saw Malfoy the other day he still hasn't completely forgiven me for hexing him, which worked incredibly well. Then he started muttering about how he'd get revenge and that there were things, evil things going to happen this year. Well I just shrugged and said, yes but we'll win. And I skipped away because Malfoy really hates that, skipping I mean, and being ignored, and it was so funny beca-…" she stopped to see Harry staring at her amused. _

"_Sorry." She whispered. Harry sat up and he put a hand on her arm._

"_Why?"_

"_I just," she paused trying to figure out why she was sorry, "It's just that well, when I'm around you… i… I don't know.. I tend to… well… I don't know what to do with myself. It's really funny because I usually find something witty to say, that's what Michael liked about me before he gone and ran off with Cho… sorry…" she muttered silently cursing herself._

_Harry just laughed and smiled at her. She gave him a sarcastic smile._

"_Well if you're just going to sit there and make fun of me, I'll just go on up and bang my head against the wall for being incredibly stupid." She muttered angrily as she got up and grabbed her bag. She was about to take a step when a force on her arm made her fall back into the couch and hit something solid._

"_Ow!" she cried out as she bit her tongue, "I bit muh tung!" she said sticking her tongue out trying to look at her bleeding tongue. She began to wave her hands in front of her tongue as if air would make it okay. _

"_I'm sorry!" Harry said and pushed her off him so he could take a look, Hold still I want to see if it's deep." _

"_Deep?" Ginny shrieked, "Oh goh I may neber be able to talk proferly again and it's going to be all you're pault!" she said with her tongue still sticking out._

"_Oh darn, it's one of my favorite reasons why I like you." Harry muttered with a hint of laughter in his voice. Ginny's eyes went wide as she sucked in her tongue. She tasted blood and wrinkled her nose in disgust she stuck out her tongue again._

_She made a sound as if she was asking him what he meant._

"_I like you Ginny," he whispered his face inches from hers as his eyes stared into her soul as if he was reading her heart._

_She smiled with her tongue still stuck out making Harry laugh at her._

"_SO," Harry shrugged still looking at her, "you want to go to Hogsmeade with me this Saturday?"_

_Ginny nodded slowly because she was still thinking dazed that this must be a dream. She shook her head and then nodded again when Harry looked at her wildly. She sucked in her tongue and smiled at him._

"_Yes," she said slowly, "I'd love to!" she grinned and hugged him. After pulling away from him she looked into his eyes trying to see if he was sincere._

_He inched forward their noses grazing each other. Ginny realized he was going to kiss her. She jumped back making Harry look at her a bit hurt._

"_Bloody tongue!" she panicked and pointed at her tongue, "Bloody tongue."_

_Harry laughed and then tugged on her hand making her sit back on the couch closer to him than she had ever been. Her eyes went wide, so wide that Harry found himself actually smitten with her wide-eyed innocence. _

"_I don't want my first kiss to be with a bloody tongue!" she said quickly, Harry looked at her questioningly and she read his mind, "No Michael never kissed me and I never dated Dean." _

_Harry smiled at her and kissed her softly on the lips making her squeak with surprise. He pulled away from her and she was so sure she had a on a goofy smile and that she was positively unacceptably absolutely blushing from her neck to the tips of her ears and the roots of her hair. _

"_Okay." He said simply as he leaned back on the seat and settled next to Ginny. He slipped his hands into her making her jump as if he had burned her._

"_Sorry," she whispered, "I'm just in a state of shock. Am I dreaming?" she blurted out stupidly before she could stop herself._

_Harry shook his head and slipped his hand into hers again. She smiled as she gazed at him. That moment was probably the most embarrassing moment ever and she knew she would never live it down but that made all the difference. Because no matter how much of a fool she made herself that night Harry had said he liked her, he liked her silly antics, he liked how she didn't know how to behave around him, he liked the way she blushed, he liked the way she couldn't control her mouth. _

_Harry had admitted he liked her and Ginny couldn't believe it that she was finally able to say._

"_My Harry." She whispered. He turned to her and blushed and it was then she realized that she had loved him that she was in love with him. _

* * *

Harry stretched and yawned the game had been postponed to 6 am the next day because some of the players had begun to droop, rumors say that the Bulgarian team had put sleeping drought in their water jug. So the judges had called the game off in mid-play the score being 850-680 with the London team winning.

"I could've sworn I saw that Viktor Krum look alike slip into the tent!" Ron said nodding his head as he and his girl friend began to argue once more.

"Okay! Okay!" Harry cried out exasperated, "You two stay out here and have you're little lover's spat and fight like dogs, I don't care just let me get some sleep!" he murmured angrily.

"Goodnight Harry." Hermione said smiling at him as he retreated into the tent.

"Night mate!" Ron called out after, "Don't wait up!" he said laughing.

Harry grinned before falling into the soft cushioned bed and closed his eyes to sleep. He rolled over as his breathing began to adjust thus making his eyes droop.

_CRACK!_

_The lightning slashed across the windowpanes making Harry jump a little bit. He was up late again because he couldn't sleep, Voldemort was haunting his dreams again and occlumency didn't seem to work. This was a sign that Voldemort's powers were getting stronger. _

_CRACK!_

_Harry leaned back into the safety of the couch as he gazed out the window. He closed his and tried to sleep, tried to drown out the sound of thunder and the crack of lightning. He couldn't sleep, he could still hear the thunder roll and from behind his eyelids he saw the lightning dance across the window slightly blurry. Then he knew there was someone in the room._

_CRACK!_

_Strawberry scent filled his nose as he inhaled it. He heard her voice call out to him; she was already sitting in front of his sleeping form. Well she had thought he was asleep._

_CRACK!_

_His body had jumped to the sound that terrified him. Ginny smiled that for some one who seemed so brave and was able to beat the dark Lord he was afraid of the storm. He felt her warm hands graze across his forehead brushing his hair out of his eyes. _

_CRACK!_

_The storm didn't make him move. Ginny smiled and was flattered that he wasn't scared as long as she was there with him. She leaned down and kissed his forehead. He grabbed her wrist making her jump back._

"_Ginny.." he murmured with his eyes still shut tight._

"_I'm here." She whispered, "I'm always here Harry."_

_He nodded slowly, his eyes still shut tight. She became quiet for a moment as if she wasn't breathing. Then she lifted his hand and the couch seemed to shift, she had climbed in next to him, her body was so small that the couch was still big for the two of them. She brought his arms around her waist and inched her closer to him. Her small arms wrapped around his body as she brought her face closer to his. _

_CRACK!_

_He opened his eyes and green met brown. Her eyes looked deep into his soul, Harry had thought she would be disgusted that Harry-the Boy-who-bloody-lived was afraid of the storm. But not Ginny, he knew Ginny loved him but love was such a deep word for him and it would be unfair if he said those words to Ginny._

"_Close your eyes and sleep Harry," she whispered, her sweet breath danced across his lips, "I won't leave you with your nightmares, 'til the storm blows over and even after the storm I'll still be here by your side. Close your eyes. Sleep Harry." She whispered. Harry did just that. _

_crack_

_Ginny's breathing drowned the storm out as he felt her heart beat against his chest. He brought her closer so that their noses touched each other. She was singing something in a soft voice. With one hand beneath her head and the other softly caressing Harry's cheek._

"_Goodnight my someone goodnight my love. Sleep tight my someone, sleep tight my love. The stars are shining so bright tonight, so goodnight my someone goodnight." She kept caressing his face until his breathing relaxed._

_For the first time in his life no nightmares came. _

* * *

Ginny woke up feeling more relaxed than she had ever felt for the last eight years. She found Molly was asleep beside her. She must have climbed into bed after having fun with Fred and George. Ginny turned over and stared lovingly at her sleeping daughter's face. She brushed the hair away and kissed the nose that was just like hers and then the forehead and then her soft little lips.

"Molly sweetie." She whispered, "Time to get up. Nonna's cooked us a wonderful breakfast. And you know what? We don't have to get dressed for it." She said smiling.

Molly's eyes fluttered open, "We don't?" she murmured and then yawned.

"No, love we don't" she said turning over and then climbing out of bed and putting on her fluffy bunny slippers. She walked to her closet and reached into it pulling out a small pair of fluffy kitty slippers that were pink and belonged to her when she was eight.

"Oh! Kitty slippers!" Molly squealed jumping out of bed and trying them on.

Ginny opened the door and took a whiff of the air. Bacon and rice. Molly smelled it too and ran past her mother down the stairs.

Ginny shut the door and skipped down the stairs the way she used to. She felt herself smile as she remembered how breakfast was like when she was a kid, full and happy. She waltzed into the kitchen to find her mother helping Molly into a chair.

"Morning mum!" she cried out.

Mrs. Weasley looked up and smiled at her daughter, "I cooked bacon you're favorite."

"I know!" Ginny said smiling. Ginny sat down on her chair and began eating her food.

"So what do you girls have in store for today?" Mrs. Weasley asked referring Ginny and Molly. Ginny paused for a second and looked at Molly. She smiled at her daughter who looked up at her from her plate, her mouth full.

"Oh nothing really." Ginny shrugged carelessly, "Maybe I'll take her to see Diagon Alley and then we'll go to Hogsmeade or something. Would you like that honey?" She said turning to Molly, "Do you want to see that magic school I always tell you about?"

"Boy! Do I ever!" Molly said enthusiastically nodding her head.

"So that's our plan." Ginny shrugged.

"Don't you," Mrs. Weasley stopped, "Want to stay at home? You know, you just got home."

"Don't worry mum." Ginny assured, "I'm so happy to be home, but I want to show Molly around. She always wanted to see Hogwarts. We'll be home before dinner though and tomorrow, we'll stay tomorrow. I promise."

"Okay." Mrs. Weasley nodded, "You girls better get ready, you've got a long day ahead of you."

The two girls brought their dishes to the sink and rushed upstairs talking excitedly about their plans for the day.

* * *

Harry woke up feeling refreshed dreaming about Ginny had been refreshing. He couldn't find the words to say as to why he felt refreshed. Then he shook the thoughts of Ginny out of his head and stretched. He realized then, that he was engaged to Cho. Harry was happy with Cho, but why did it feel like he lacked the feeling.

Harry looked at the watch on his wrist it was five thirty and he realize that there was a game at six. He rushed out of the tent to find Hermione and Ron sitting against the tree trunk right beside their tent sleeping in each other's arms. It would have looked romantic for Harry had it not been his two best friends who, in the past were constantly bickering and are now all over each other. He walked forward and nudged Ron with his feet.

"Mphrmione.." he murmured, "Five moure hours please!" he begged sleepily.

"Uh okay!" Harry yelled nonchalantly, "But if you miss the game don't tell me I didn't warn you!"

With that Ron's eyes snapped open and he blinked a few times as if he couldn't get them to open.

"Hello!" Ron muttered bashfully as he looked up at Harry.

"Nice." Harry said simply, "Come on you two, get up!" he turned around and headed to wash up.

Harry stared at the sink as the water splashed into it. He felt like there was something missing and he couldn't point as to what it was. He loved Cho, he really did but it seemed she couldn't fill what he was missing. He looked up at himself in the mirror staring long and hard. He looked at his green eyes as they stared back at him. It confused him; he wanted to get down to the bottom of this, whatever he was feeling, sort it out. He gripped the sink.

'Could it be?' He asked himself, 'Ginny…'

He shook his head thinking he had gone mad. He bent down and splashed some water on his face feeling the cold he felt refreshed. He wiped his face with the clean white towel that hung next to the sink and turned around to come face to face with Ron.

"Hey mate!" Ron chirped, "We were wondering where you've gone off to."

Harry sighed, he was slightly jealous of Ron and Hermione. Not because Ron had Hermione but because they shared something with each other that no one else had, Harry didn't know what it was, maybe it was all the bickering but there was something in the way they looked at each other. It was as if the whole world around them had vanished and they were standing on a high mountain just the two of them.

"I just went to wash up," he said not really lying, "I've been getting headaches that's all."

"Are you sure you're alright?" Hermione asked suddenly popping out of nowhere.

"Yeah," he muttered, "Yeah, I'm fine."

Hermione smiled and wrapped an arm around each boy and smiled, "Well let's hope London wins!" she smiled. Ron beamed down at her and murmured something like 'You know I really do love you!' Hermione blushed and Harry just chuckled.

* * *

"Mama!" Molly cried, "mama look it has your name on it. It says you're a hero!" she said pointing at the silver plaque that hung on the wall she had shattered. She closed her eyes as all the horrible memories ran through her mind.

"They thought I was dead." She whispered.

Molly pinched her arm and smiled up at her as she jumped back and squealed, "You're very much alive!" she giggled softly. Ginny laughed and scooped the girl up in her arms and twirled her around.

"You know you're so smart." Ginny said smiling at her child as she began to walk away from the wall, "I love you my little boggart!" she said mentioning Molly's nickname. She had called Molly a boggart because when she was little the word ridiculous seemed to amuse her. When Molly was three she was sitting on the highchair that David had built for her and then Estella had said that Ginny was being ridiculous for not wanting to keep the highchair. Then Molly started laughing and laughing and then Estella repeated the word and Molly kept laughing and giggling and squealing. Molly was a strange child but she was a Weasley after all.

"I love you too mama bear!" she hugged her mother's neck tightly.

They skipped into the kitchen and sat down dutifully into there seats. Mrs. Weasley waltzed into the kitchen and smiled as she saw the two eating hungrily.

"How was your day?" she asked as she kissed them on the forehead.

"Mama showed me her school. Is it true my mama's a hero?" she asked before putting another forkful into her mouth.

"Yes," Mrs. Weasley sighed as she looked at her daughter, "Your mama is very much a hero and when everyone finds out, she's going to be a celebrity."

Mrs. Weasley reached over to pull her daughters head to her and kiss her hair. She looked proudly at her daughter and looked like she was about to burst into tears when the door slammed open and a shuffle of feet rushed in.

"Ginny!" a familiar voice called out.

"Gingin!" another familiar voice.

"Ginny!" and another.

She felt tears come to her eyes. She whirled around in her chair and came face to face with her three older, older brothers. Bill looked older but he was a bit muscular and Charlie was still as handsome as ever, and Percy didn't look so geeky anymore.

"Bill! Charlie! Perce!" she cried out running towards them like a little girl she wrapped her arms around the three of them at once who hugged her back with the same force. She buried her face in one of their chests and started to cry. They pushed her back to look at her face.

"Oh my god!" Bill cried as tears of his own fell down his face.

"You're really here." Charlie whispered tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ears.

"Alive, our only baby sister!" Percy cried out dramatically.

"Yes, I Am." She cried through her tears, "I thought… I tho-thought-.. I SAW.. I saw you, all of you dead. I thought you all died. You were all dead. That's why I left. I'm so sorry!" she cried leaning against Charlie who stood in the middle. Percy and Bill patted her back as Charlie held her in his arms.

"Oh Ginny." Charlie murmured into her hair.

They stood there the four of them in each other's arms crying as their parents watched them lovingly. Molly looked at them eyeing them carefully and smiled.

Charlie looked up from Ginny's head and saw Molly looking up at them.

"Who's that?" he asked.

"Oh!" Ginny cried out and wiped her eyes she pulled Molly to her side, "This is my daughter."

Another very long emotional talk and catching up had passed, and it was even longer than when Ginny had talked to her parents. She felt so emotionally drained but very happy. Molly had fallen asleep on her lap and as soon as her brothers had all kissed her and hugged her goodnight she slowly and gently carried up Molly to bed.

After changing Molly into her nightclothes and tucking her in she quickly changed into hers and climbed in next to her daughter. Molly snuggled closer to her mother and tucked her head under Ginny's chin. Ginny smiled comfortably and closed her eyes as sleep drifted over her.

* * *

"_I must admit you win. That decretum spell was good, your side wins if they say the final lines. But let me tell you this little Ginny, once this war is over. You're as good as dead."_

"_Your words are poison!" she spat evilly._

"_But it's true, when have I ever lied to you. My Ginny?" he asked murmuring her name, "You know Harry could never love you. Ron doesn't even know you're there. Hermione is a know-it-all mudblood and you are nothing! Nothing, I say. And you never will be!"_

"_That's not true!" she yelled, "they're my friends!"  
_

"_They used you! They don't care for you!" he laughed evilly, "Now you loose the only one who cared, ME!" _

Harry thrashed wildly in his bed. He jumped up as his eyes snapped open. There was a small mumble of words and then a bright light.

"Harry?" Hermione called out.

"Mate? Is something the matter?" Ron was worried.

"It's Ginny!" he said quickly "She's alive."

* * *

The Chapter title means, "Not all of me will die". This signifies that when Ginny left or when TOm had said all those mean nasty stuff she knew that not all of her would die. When she had found out that Harry was getting married to Cho she felt a small part of her die yet not all of her died... You get the picture..

A/N:

review review... im working on CHapter Seven already.. i won't post chapter six unless i have plenty reviews! mwah and please those who know Harry/Ginny shippers please tell them to ead my story.. i'd appreciate it much.. please and thank you! hugzZz


	6. Hic Et Nunc

**Et Ruat Caelum**

By: fiSh

**Summary:**

When they finally meet. What words are left to say? Sorry? Your fault? I hate you? I love you? I missed you? Or will they say nothing at all…

**A/N:**

Okay.. Fine.. Im sorry for begging for readers… well… Im human but sorry anyway… please forgive me for being pathetic.. I'm just going through a pathetic time in my life don't you ever go through those.. Sorry again. I won't do that.. promise.. read on..

FS1: I'm so sorry.. but yes it is unfeortunately a Ginny/Harry fic.. but there will be Cho/Harry action since they are engaged... anyway Cho makes an appearance in Chapter Seven in a flashback scene (REMINDER the italicized font is flashbacks and dreams aytie?) so anyway Cho comes in on Chapter 8...

Wytil: thanks fr the advice.. peace

Smartstar247: aww... love yah! This Chapter's for you!

**Disclaimer:**

I own nothing.. But I wish I did!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6**

**Hic Et Nunc**

"Harry," Hermione muttered in an exasperated voice, "It's four in the morning. There's no time for joking around."

"I'm not joking." He cried out griping his sheets, "I had this dream."

"Harry." Ron said warningly his voice balling into fists.

"Ron just hear me out okay?" Harry pleaded, "I know why Ginny left."

"Harry!" Ron cried out, "You're talking about my dead sister! Dead! Ginny's dead so stop it!"

Hermione placed a hand on Ron's arm. Ron looked as if he were about to cry. Harry sighed.

"Tom was telling her things after she got thrown, things like, how we never cared for her. Things like how only tolerate her because she's your sister. Horrible things, they hurt Ginny and I felt it. I felt her."

"You're disgusting." He said shrugging off Hermione's hand, "My sister's dead Harry. Stop talking about her like that, she's dead!" he threw a pillow at Harry who quickly darted it, "You know what your problem is Harry! You could have saved her she would have been alive. If it wasn't for that stupid curse, spell. God Harry! Why couldn't you just love her? She was there for you Harry more so than Cho ever was put together! She gave up her life for you so stop with this bullshit!" Ron stood up glaring at Harry and walked out of the tent. Ron was really sensitive about his sister's death since he and Ginny were really close ever since they were young; Ron often blamed himself for her death driving her to the edge of offering her life for Harry. Harry was his best friend, she was his sister. Hermione had often told Ron that Ginny did it because she loved Harry more than anyone ever did.

Harry buried his face in his fists, "I'm telling you Hermione. She's alive." Hermione shook her head.

"Okay Harry, I believe you." She nodded pushing him into the bed and bringing up the blankets, "We're going home tomorrow. We can talk to Mrs. Weasley about this and then maybe Dumbledore and then maybe we'll send out a search warrant."

Harry closed his eyes and nodded, "Thank you Hermione." Hermione murmured something and then kissed his forehead.

"Sleep tight Harry." She whispered before slipping out of the tent.

Hermione found Ron sitting in front of the tree his legs bent and his chin on his knees as he tossed sand into the fire making it flicker and then burn brightly. Hermione's heart burned for Ron and she wanted to reach out and hug him. She quietly walked up to him and sat next to him, not moving or saying anything.

She tensed for a while and released a long shaky breath. He slipped his hand into hers and it was cold and wet, with tears. She lifted his hand to her face and kissed it. He turned to her, his big brown eyes glistening with tears. She tucked a strand of her behind her ears and smiled at him.

"He's just so impossible sometimes, you know?" Ron whispered shaking his head a bit.

"I know Ron. But Voldemort's dead and Harry hasn't had nightmares until now. Don't you think that… maybe… perhaps… he's telling the truth?" She asked looking into his eyes.

"I don't know 'Mione. I want to believe him I do. But we all know she's dead. Oh god, I wish she was here." He cried burying his face into her knees. She pursed her lips and stroked his hair.

"Oh Ron." She whispered as she bent down to kiss his hair. Then she felt his lips move against her knee, he mumbled something, "What Ron?"

"I love you Hermione," he said sitting up straight and looking into her eyes. She smiled her eyes starting to tear. She folded her knees under her so she could move closer to him she placed her hands on both sides of his cheek and leaned against his forehead. She bit her lower lip and smiled at him kissing him softly and gently on the lips.

"I love you too." She whispered before kissing him fully on the lips making him stumble a bit before he wrapped an arm around her waist as his other hand ran through her hair.

* * *

"What did the princess do mama?" Molly asked, "What did she do?" Molly tuned around to face her but Ginny placed both hands on the sides of her face to make her face forward.

"So the little mermaid took the knife in her hand and threw it overboard and with one last longing gaze at her sleeping prince she through herself into the waves become the foam of the sea. Then she was lifted up into the air and she became an angel." She said as she

braided the last ends of her daughter's hair. She shook Molly a little to tell her she was done and Molly giggled a bit before turning around.

"It's so sad mama." She whispered.

"Molly not all stories have a happy ending." Ginny said putting the brush down.

"Just like you and Uncle Harry right?" Molly asked.

Ginny grew quiet and smiled a little, "Yes. Just like me and Harry."

Ginny had just finished telling Molly a story about the Little Mermaid and Snow White while they sat in front of Ginny's tree. Molly started singing the Captain song that Estella had taught them and Ginny sang along.

"I'm a sailor from the sea. To come and see if you'd marry me, if you'd marry, marry, marry, marry if you'd marry me!" Molly sang as she danced around the cloth they sat on.

"I'll give you a pretty white dress to be the lady of my request, if you'll marry, marry, marry, marry, if you'll marry me!" Ginny sang in a low tenor voice making Molly laugh.

"I won't take that pretty white dress to be the lady of you're request, I won't marry, marry, marry, marry, I wont marry you!" Molly said as she waved her little finger in the air.

They sang together as they danced around the cloth laughing and giggling at each other's antics. They swirled and they swirled lost in their own little world singing the captain song.

"I'll give you a golden key to open the lock and get money if you'll marry, marry, marry, marry if you'll marry me!" Ginny sang loudly.

"I will take that golden key and open the lock to get money, will marry, marry, marry, marry, I will marry you!" Molly squealed jumping into her mother's arms.

Then they sang together, "Hahaha that is funny you love money but you don't love me! I won't marry, marry, marry, marry I won't marry you!" then the two of them flopped onto the cloth and laughed.

"Ginny! Molly!" a voice came from within the burrow, "Lunch time! Come take bath and eat!"

Mrs. Weasley had snapped them out of their so-called tranquil fun. They stood up dusted themselves and ran for the bathroom.

The two girls ate lunch their long red tresses damp and dripping leaving Mrs. Weasley perturbed but Mrs. Weasley knew better than to say anything for they all knew how stubborn Ginny' was.

"This lunch is glorious mum!" Ginny said gleefully as she bit into her mother's chicken potpie. Savoring each bit he took she contentedly watched her daughter stuff her face with food, which we call eating. Ginny wanted to tell Molly to slow down but it was so much fun to watch her daughter enjoy herself. She heard Mrs. Weasley clear her throat.

"Slowly now my little boggart." Ginny said firmly but gently in her own motherly tone.

Mrs. Weasley looked down at Ginny pride overcoming her and then she realized that today was the day that the three last adults of the Weasley house were coming back.

"Gin," she cleared her voice Ginny looked up her bright brown eyes smiling up at her, "They're coming back this afternoon." Ginny's face blanched and she cleared her throat.

"Well I suppose I am supposed to face them.. Uh.. Anyway right?" Ginny said softly as she rest her chin on her hand that was propped up by her elbow. She scratched her head and sniffed, "Oh what am I going to say to them mum?" she cried out burying her face in her arms.

"Tell them the very same thing you said to me." She said simply. Ginny looked up at her wide and for Mrs. Weasley she never looked more like a child cornered and not knowing what to do, vulnerable.

"W-w-w-what?" she stammered, "I can't… I mean.. I just.. it's Harry! Ron! I mean.." she threw her head back on the table groaning, "Mum, they must hate me!" Mrs. Weasley put a comforting hand on her shoulder and sighed.

"They miss you and love you far too much to hate you."

Ginny ran a hand through her wet hair and sighed, "I hope so." Ginny wondered what if her mother was not right? What if they yell at her? What would she do? After clearing her head and assured herself that everything would be all right she realized what would she say to the man she used to love for more than sixteen years?

* * *

Harry woke up to the sound of the wind blowing against the flaps of the tents. He lazy stretched and sat up rubbing sleep from his eyes. Searching the nightstand he hastily grabbed his glasses and climbed out of bed. Then his mind brought him to the events of the night before. The dream of Ginny, argument with Ron, and Hermione saying goodnight. Had they all really happened?

After taking a quick shower in the small bathroom in the tent he changed into some comfortable clothes and walked out of the tent searching for his two best friends. He saw them animatedly talking in front of the dead fire that was in black embers. They turned around as they heard a twig snap beneath his feet. Hermione smiled up at him definitely happier than the night before and Ron smiled wearily up at him.

"Sorry for snapping at you last night Harry," Ron said looking up at him staring straight into his eyes, "You know how touchy I am about Ginny. Well, I'm sorry." Harry raised his hand as if Ron didn't have to apologize and sat next to him on the log.

"I'm sorry for rubbing it in." Harry shrugged, "But you have to believe me, I wouldn't be getting dreams about Tom telling her stuff about us not caring for and that after the war we'd return to normal and she'd be invisible and all that stuff. It somehow fits into place. Tom could be the only reason why Ginny disappeared, her body wasn't found remember? I believe Ginny's alive." Harry said looking at the dying embers and kicked a twig.

"Let's say she is," Ron garbled, "What are you going to do then Harry?"

"I don't know tell her how sorry I am," he shrugged because he hadn't really thought about it.

"I'm sure, Ginny as I know her, she'd probably say something along the lines of, 'Well, if you did care for me why didn't you bother to look for me.' Ginny has a way of turning things around you know, she's a brat." Ron grinned sadly as he looked at his feet, Hermione slipped her hands into his and rested her chin on his shoulder.

They sat in silence for a few minutes.

"What time is it?" Harry asked nonchalantly. Hermione gazed at her watch and her eyes went wide.

'I can't believe we missed lunch." She gaped, "It's half past three. Darn, now I realize I'm hungry. Want to go grab some lunch?" she asked.

"Oh please! I'm famished and not to mentioned parched." Ron said standing up as he dusted off his pants and extended his hand out to Hermione. Hermione grinned up at him and let him pull her up. They looked at Harry as he slowly stood up, adjusted his glasses and straightened out his jeans.

"Well?" he asked, "Shall we?" He smiled at them as he led them to the lunch bar down the hill near the Quidditch field.

"Gee whizzes! It's so bloody hot in Bulgaria!" Ron muttered as he fanned his face.

"Ronald!" Hermione whispered warningly at his choice of words. Ronald murmured something incoherently that sent Hermione into a whirlwind of why he shouldn't be cursing. Harry had left them standing halfway down the hill as he went to order some food.

"That is why I used to love being single." He muttered under his breath thinking of Cho. He knew the minute he saw her she'd say something about him not inviting her, and then start crying about how much she had missed him, oh how he dreaded going back to London.

Ginny ran a hand through her hair as Molly and her chased gnomes. It had seemed that the gnomes were rather fond of Molly, they had played several games of hide and seek and tag. Ginny grew tired and told Molly she would sit down on the bench and watch her instead Molly screeched a yes and resumed running after the small little men.

"I thought you'd like some lemonade." Her mother's voice said into her ear as she plopped down next her, folding her hands in her lap.

"Thanks mum!" Ginny smiled as she reached behind for a cold glass. They sat in silence as they watched Molly roll on the ground laughing. She heard her mother sigh.

"I'm surprised you let her run around like that, and sleep late." Mrs. Weasley said slightly disturbed. Ginny slid her hand into her mother's work worn hand and squeezed it.

"I am a bit lenient on Molly." Ginny sighed as she gazed at her daughter, "It's just that I feel like if I let her sleep earlier she'll wake up a day older than she had been. Molly's full of life, spirit, joy, those childish joys I used to have and I hate to have to take it away from her. I've spent these six years making up for the loss of a father, one who I don't want to have to mention. I just don't want her to grow up to fast the way Ron, Hermione, Harry and I had to."

"You've done a fine job of raising her Ginny." Mrs. Weasley sighed happily, "It's just so great having another little one in the house again."

"Thank you mum." Ginny said softly, "That is the nicest compliment I've ever gotten in my life. To be called a good mother is enough to make me die happy. Have I ever told you what a great mother you are?" Ginny asked gazing into her mother's eyes.

Mrs. Weasley smiled and kissed her daughters forehead and wrapped a motherly arm around her. Ginny rested her head on her mother's shoulder, "You've no need to tell me, and I've got seven proofs already." Ginny laughed a little and kissed her mother on the cheek.

Molly turned to them as soon as the gnomes fell tired beneath her feet. She smiled and ran towards her mother and grandmother launching herself into Mrs. Weasleys arms. Mrs. Weasley gave a hearty laugh as she picked up the child and bounced her on her lap. Ginny smiled and reached out to ruffle Molly's tuft of red hair.

"Hello my little boggart!" Ginny said smiling down at her daughter.

Molly looked up at her and smiled as she sat breathless on her grandmother's lap. Ginny offered her a glass of lemonade.

"Grazie mama!" Molly said as she sipped the lemonade.

"Wherever did she learn her exquisite Italian?" Mrs. Weasley asked regarding to what Molly had said.

"Oh she learned it from Estella. You know the woman I told you about, turns out she's Dumbledore's cousin. I wonder why she didn't tell him about me though, must have slipped. Anyway she had taught Molly how to speak Italian since she could talk. Molly's very good at it, she's actually very intelligent. I used to call her my golden girl then she threatened to throw an apple at me." Ginny laughed at that incident when Molly was five and she was singing the lyrics to one of her favorite plays that Estella had taken them to see, Chitty Chitty Bang Bang. Molly had been able to memorize the whole song just by listening to it, Ginny commented on her and then started calling her golden child, which for some reason thoroughly irritated her.

"She actually reminds me of everyone actually. She's got a little bit of everyone in her. Like for example she's got dad's interest for electricity, then she's got your streak for threatening people, then Bill's mathematical brains, then Charlie's love for dragons, then Percy's intellect, then the twins mischievous yet creative minds and Ron's love for eating, Hermione's love for reading and Harry's bravery. She's so much like me too and it's so surreal but nice you know." Ginny said fingering her daughter's hair.

"That's wonderful." Mrs. Weasley said burying her face in Molly's hair; "I think you two need to shower again!" she laughed and sent them upstairs.

* * *

Harry and his friend had managed to fix their stuff after eating lunch they were done around five and that gave them three and a half hours to sleep and rest. Hermione woke them up ten minutes to nine giving them enough time to wash up before heading up the path to portkey home.

They gathered around the poster and placed their hands on it. Anticipating the familiar tug behind their navels they fell into pitch-black darkness. Harry felt himself land on a soft tuft of grass and opened his eyes to the dark star filled sky and smiled, thought he has said that he didn't want to go home he was glad that he was home, safe at the burrow.

He turned to his side to Ron and Hermione laughing since she had landed on top of Ron.

"Not so graceful now are you Hermione?" Ron asked laughing. Hermione rolled her eyes as she rolled off Ron.

The three of them stood up and after dusting themselves off they headed into the Weasley house that had a fire lit up and dinner still lingering in the air. Their tummies had reminded them they were hungry and they made their way to the kitchen. Mrs. Weasley had her back facing the sink that she didn't see them enter. When Ron walked in and planted a kiss on her cheek she jumped and sent a dish flying and crashing to the floor. Muttering a 'reparo' spell the dish pieces flew back together and looked as if it had never been broken.

"Hello dears," she said in a strangled voice, "Didn't think you'd come home directly here." She stammered. Hermione raised a brow.

"Is something the matter Mrs. Weasley?" she asked as she sat in front of a set place.

Mrs. Weasley laughed and shook her, "Nothing dear! Nothing at all, you must be ravenous. Come and eat my chicken potpie." She said placing a hot pot on the table. Ron's eyes widened, his mother hadn't cooked that meal since Ginny had died.

"Mum you're not telling me something." Ron said his voice cracking. Just then there was a sound of feet running towards the kitchen.

"Hello grandmamma!" a voice called out from the door. The three young adults turned and looked down at the little girl who stood before them. Her long red hair wet and dripping from her shoulders, clad in a green nightdress that had a big cat smiling on it and her fluffy kitty slippers.

She stared up at them and her eyes widened and her mouth dropped. She backed away a little and stared.

Just then another sound of feet and laughter came down the steps. A tall red haired girl bent down to look at the little girl.

"You cheated-" she paused, "Molly what's wrong?"

* * *

Ginny had bathed with Molly in the shower and they stood in her room searching for some pajamas to wear. Molly had insisted on wearing her favorite pajamas that had been newly washed. Ginny hesitantly let her and climbed into her own baggy cotton pants and a tight black t-shirt that had 'Proud Mummy' in big white letters. She brushed out Molly's wet hair and then brushed her own before tying it up into a wet ponytail. Slipping into her slippers she challenged her daughter to a race and some hot cocoa.

Molly agreed and then smiled up at her mother.

"One, two," Ginny counted.

"What's that out the window!" Molly squealed. Ginny fell for it unfortunately and Molly ran out the door and down the steps.

As fast as her feet could carry her she made her way to the kitchen stopping at the doorway and greeted her grandmother.

Then she saw the three adults who stared wildly at her. She knew who they were and she knew her mother had feared them for some reason that she did not know, but what she did know was that they had hurt her. Molly's eyes went wide and her mouth dropped when she heard her mother come down the steps. She backed up and stared as the three pairs of eyes stared back at her.

Her one and only child had fooled her again. She shook her head and made her way down the steps skipping and laughing loudly. "Molly you little cheat!" she laughed and walked towards her daughter who stood by the doorway. She bent in front of her and said, "you cheated-" then she realized her daughter's face had blanched making her freckles stand out against her white skin, "Molly what's wrong?" she brushed Molly's hair out of her face and placed her palms on either sides and made her face, "Sweetie?" Molly's eyes kept staring ahead. Ginny stood up and whirled around coming face to face with the three people she knew she had to face but didn't want to. She felt the color from her face drain and her blood stop. Molly grabbed her mother's hand offering support.

"Ginny?" the three of them said at the same time.

ooh evil cliffie... hahaha... the title of this Chapter means "Here and Now..." need i say more?

* * *

**A/N:**

as usual read and review... done with chapter 7 working on Chapter 8.. might not post Chapter nine until next week because my fam and i are going to the beach... It's summer here in the Philippines.. wheee... so anyway thanks again for WYtil and FS1 im so sorry but your CHo/Harry fic is almost done... Smartstar and Lonesomelove love you two to bits.. mwah!


	7. Totidem Verbis

**Et Ruat Caelum**

By: fiSh

**Summary:**

What could she do? Walk away? She stared and then there was nothing left to do but talk.

**A/N:**

randomunicorn: hey! welcome... and super thanks for your review... you're so sweet... this chapter's for you...

FSl: it's good that you read to much ... haha

smartstar: this chapter is also for you... just as long as you don't go and send me nasty emails.. just kidding...

Wytil: im a roYaLpaiN! luvyah!

**Disclaimer:**

I own this… I own Potter.. Well in my dreams I do.. Haha… I'm insane.. Okay.. On with it!

* * *

Chapter 7 

Totidem Verbis

Ginny's eyes went wide. She had dreamed of this moment a few times, but she never really knew what to do, at one dream she'd yell and then run away and then another she'd talk and stay. Ginny felt tears come to her eyes as she looked at her brother's torn face. She gripped her daughter's hand hard and released when she heard Molly whimper. Ron's brown eyes stared at her looking her up and down he took a step and she jumped. He took another step and for what seemed like an eternity he reached out and touched her hair. His fingers traced her ears, her jaw, her lips, her nose, her freckles, her cheeks and her eyes and she heard him gasp.

"It's you," he whispered, "It really is you." He brought his hands to her arms to feel if she was real.

"Ron." She cried out barely audible she bit her lip and started to cry. Soft silent sobs escaped her lips as her body shook while she looked at Ron. His orange messy hair, his big brother smile, his long lanky tall figure, the way he laughed all came rushing back to her head, "Ron!" she threw her arms over his shoulders and gripped his body desperately holding on for her dear life as she cried into his shoulder. The two siblings stood there as Hermione stared in shock her hands to her lips and Harry contemplating the situation. They held each other for a few minutes before looking into each other's face again, no words had to be said for their eyes held everything.

Hermione being a girl couldn't hold the emotions in her heart, she began to cry and then she practically threw herself at Ginny making Ginny stagger a bit before wrapping her arms around Hermione mumbling something into her shoulder. Hermione giggled sadly and then whispered something in Ginny's hair. They hugged each other tightly swaying in each other's arms the way girls do when they see a long lost friend. Hermione's hug lasted longer than Ron's and when she let go Ginny's face was flushed as her eyes danced with happiness. Ginny then turned to Harry tucking her hair behind her ear and smiling up at him tears threatening to spill. Harry hated seeing her cry, he hated seeing her get hurt he inched forward and picked her tiny womanly body in his arms and hugged her. She made soft sound before wrapping her arms around Harry's shoulders burying her face in his neck. Memories flooded her brain making tears fall across Harry's neck tickling the fine hairs that grew there.

She inhaled his scent that sent pictures of their time together float through her mind. He smelled like pine trees, fresh air after it rained and smelled like the minty toothpaste he always used. She smiled into his neck and started to cry. Was he feeling pain too? Was he remembering things like she was, things that shouldn't be remembered? Did he long for this moment the way she did? He finally put her down and looked into her eyes. He wiped the tears away and shook his head pleading with his eyes not to cry.

She squeezed his arm with the hand that lay there.

"Who's the kid?" Ron asked breaking the awkward silence, tearing her gaze from Harry she turned to Molly who stared at the four adults.

"Mama," Molly said sternly furrowing her little brows, "I'm so tired of being asked who I am. I am Molly An Charlsehall-Weasley, she's my mama." She pointed to Ginny who stared down at her. "I was born in Italy on November 28, 1998. I love math, I love dragons, I am deeply interested in books and I love my mama and I will hurt anyone who hurts her." She said giving what seemed like an introduction about her, "Mama gets awfully tired when she has to talk about her past." Ginny smiled at the concern and love her daughter was displaying.

"Molly, sweetie it's fine," Ginny said smiling as she walked over to her daughter and picked her tiny body up into her arms balancing her on the crook of her elbow and hip, "This is mama's family that you haven't met yet."

"I know them," Molly said in her know-it-all voice making Ron laugh and poke Hermione in the ribs, "That's Harry, that's Hermione and that is Uncle Rowald!" she said pointing to each and everyone of them. Hermione burst out laughing and Harry sniggered.

"Sorry I tired teaching her Ronald and she can't seem to say it and I tell her to say Ron but she thinks it's a challenge. She loves challenges." Ginny said tucking Molly's red hair behind her ear. Molly smiled brightly and then frowned.

"Mommy," she said looking at her mother, "I did not cheat."

"Yes you did. You ran out of the room distracting me that's cheating." Ginny said playfully as she laughed.

"No, it's not." Molly said giggling, "I think people call it tactics!" Ginny laughed and poked her daughter.

"It's still cheating." Ginny said sternly before breaking into a big smile, "You evil boggart!" Molly burst into a fitful of laughter and then when she calmed down Hermione spoke up.

"I think she's wonderful." Hermione sighed as she reached out with her arms as if she wanted to carry Molly. Molly did not hesitate as she climbed into Hermione's arms.

"Quick put a leash on that one-" a voice came from the door.

"Before she starts wanting one of her own." Came another followed by loud laughter. Fred and George.

Ron's ears turned so red they looked like they were on fire, Hermione almost dropped Molly and then when she regained composure her face was still colored. Ginny looked confused as Fred and George each wrapped an arm around Ginny's shoulders.

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked out loud and then when she looked at Ron and Hermione, who each bore the same shade of color on their faces, realization hit her across the face and she burst out in laughter, "Oh! The two of you! Honestly!" she said in between gasps of laughter her body shaking mirthfully.

"What?" Ron mumbled.

"What's wrong with me being with Ron?" Hermione asked over Molly's head.

'Nothing," Ginny said gasping loudly before taking a deep breath and saying, "It's just that with you fighting all the time I'd rather move back to Italy, that's a joke. Oh! Harry you poor dear, having to suffer them all the time." She said in a sad mocking voice. She walked over to Harry's side and sat next to him.

"Actually it's not the fighting that I'm quite worried about." Harry said laughingly, "It's the making up that scares me."

"Harry!" Hermione said in a tone that anyone could say was definitely like Mrs. Weasley's.

The six other people in the house excluding Ron and Hermione burst into laughter.

"Well I don't think it's funny." Ron muttered burying his reddened face into his arms. Ginny reached over the table and patted his head.

* * *

Ginny had excused herself while the twins, Ron, Harry and Hermione ate their late dinner in the kitchen. She had told them she would love to stay and chat but she promised to tell Molly a story.

Molly lay in Ginny's bed staring up at her mother who laid half on top of her. With her elbows bent she stroked the hair out of Molly's eyes.

"Snow White woke up from her dream and looked into her Prince's eyes and she was so happy. The Prince carried her out of the glass coffin and put her upon his black horse. After waving goodbye to her seven little men Snow White and the Prince rode off into the happy sunset. Then they-" she was cut off by a dreamy voice.

"Lived happily ever after." Molly yawned, "Mama, sing to me please. I promise I'll sleep."

"You know I'll always sing for you." Ginny murmured as she kissed her daughters nose, "I love you a trillion chocolate chip cookies broken into bits and pieces.." she whispered into Molly's hair.

"I love you a gazillion daisy petals." Molly chirped, Ginny laughed.

"Baby mine, don't you cry. Baby mine, dry your eyes. Rest your head close to my heart, never to part, baby of mine." Ginny sang their favorite song from the muggle movie Beaches, as she sang she stroked Molly's head and forehead and caressed her cheek. Molly yawned as her eyes began to close, "From your head down to your toes, you're not much, goodness knows. But you're so precious to me, sweet as can be, baby of mine." Ginny finished the song and then kissed her daughter's forehead pulling the covers over Molly's body and tucked her in. She reached over grabbing kitty and tucking her in too. She carefully stood up and tiptoed out the of the room and shut off the lights leaving the door slightly open. Taking one last look at her sleeping daughter she turned around and came face to face with Harry who stared at her.

"Oh hello Harry," she said a bit surprised, "Why you still up? Shouldn't you be getting some sleep? I mean I know you must be really tired after all that excitement from the Quidditch World Cup. How was it anyway?" She asked leading him away from the door.

"London won." He said simply, "Ginny?" he asked as she walked slowly down the stairs.

"Yeah?" she asked turning around.

"Nothing I just can't believe you're alive and you're here." Harry said falling into step with her. She smiled up at him and then nodded.

"Where's Ron and Hermione?" she asked softly.

"They went home." Harry said simply, "Sorry, I mean we all have our own flats and houses. You didn't expect us to stay here in the burrow did you?"

"Erm.. no.." she stammered, "Just wondering. Why you still here then?" she inquired as she stepped into the living room.

"Well," Harry said stuffing his hands into his pocket, "I wanted to talk to you."

"About what?" she inquired biting her nail a silly habit she'd do when she was nervous.

"If you don't mind," Harry said, "I mean I know how tiring your past must be." He said mentioning Molly's talk. Ginny laughed and shook her head, "Well I want you to tell me all about what Tom Riddle had said to you."

Ginny's eyes widened looking absolutely horrified she became pale, "how do you know that?"

"Well, I think I intervened your dream last night." He said slowly, "What was it all about Ginny? Is that what made you leave?"

She pursed her lips and sank into the couch that faced the fire. Harry sunk into the space next to her.

"Well…" she began and as she talked Harry listened as her life story began to unfold before his eyes.

"That's why you left?" Harry asked.

"It's pathetic, I know!" she cried out softly, defeated, "But I didn't know what to do. I was sixteen and I had a whole life ahead of me. I didn't want to go back when I though and I was pretty sure I saw everyone from my family dead. I didn't want to stay with you, Ron and Hermione. I'd be a burden and don't say that I wouldn't be because we all know you and Hermione only tolerate me because I'm Ron's sister."

"No!" Harry said defensively, "We were all devastated when we heard that your body couldn't be found. It was only a year after that we decided that we had to move on. We didn't know you were alive until last night when I had that dream. I wanted to come back here right away and then talk to your mum about a search warrant."

"Harry.." Ginny smiled softly.

"Then you were here. We were so surprised and happy. You will never know how happy we were when you walked into the kitchen. Hermione was rendered speechless for the second time in her life."

"Why? What was the first?" Ginny asked slightly amused.

"When I left them in the restaurant after blurting out Ron's secret." Ginny laughed and then shifted so she could face Harry, her legs folded beneath her and her arm resting on the back of the couch.

"So how's Cho?" she asked nonchalantly and was a bit surprised when her voice didn't crack. Her heart jumped a bit as she was filled with joy that she was finally over Harry.

"Cho?" Harry stammered, "She's great actually."

"So you're getting married huh?" She teased.

"Yeah. It's weird; you know I never actually thought we'd get to this point in our lives. Getting married having children. Speaking of children…" Harry inquired.

"Oh." Ginny's mouth shaped into a perfect 'O', she smiled, "Well, about a few months after the war, I met this guy, Jake. He's not muggle but we started going out and I was happy for awhile then we became so close and I lost it." She blushed and even if it was so dark and the only light that was being emitted came from the fireplace Harry could see her reddened face, "I loved him you know, then he hit me. It was once because I yelled at him. Then after that I found that I was pregnant and then he started hitting me and to protect the child in me I broke up with him. He didn't know I was pregnant when I left him. When he found out, he tried taking Molly away from me. She was just a baby then so she doesn't remember. Well Estella and David hexed him and we were to file a restraining order against him but then he left the country. I haven't seen him since then."

"Oh god Ginny." Harry said placing a hand on her arm. She shook her head to say it was okay.

"It's okay," she smiled, "Would you believe I was in labor for almost 28 hours. Then when she came out, I was so happy when they announced she was a girl and that she was all right and healthy. When they put her in my arms, I never felt so proud of myself that I brought an angel into this world. From then on I vowed to protect her from the evils of the world." Ginny said dreamily a she looked into the fire. Harry could see it in her eyes how much she loved her daughter.

"She was about five months when she learned how to crawl and then seven months when she took her first step and when she said her first words. Her first word, it blew me off the floor, I felt so giddy you know. Like when you catch a snitch, the thrill running through your veins as you feel it flutter beneath your palm, it was something like that only stronger. I was rocking her in my arms singing when she opened her mouth and the tiniest smallest voice she whispered, 'Ti Amo' and I almost dropped her because she said I love you in Italian. Estella used to utter it so many times and I would tell her over and over what it meant. When she said those words I knew she knew what it meant and that she meant it." She laughed softly. Harry smiled at her.

"You raised her well." Harry murmured. Ginny grinned at him.

"You know being called a good mother is probably one of the best compliments any mother can receive."

"She's really smart." Harry added, "I kind of got shocked when you told me she was six. I mean she must be like some golden child." Harry was amazed.

"Don't let her hear you call her that. She hates being called that it makes her sound like a Buddha." Ginny laughed, "Well it's late." Ginny murmured after an awkward silence. Harry smiled and checked his watch.

He stood up and Ginny followed him. He startled her when he turned around and then wrapped his arms around her. She smiled softly and then hugged him back.

"I'm glad you're back Gin." Harry whispered, "Don't ever go away again." He said softly.

"I won't unless you make me." She laughed softly. He stepped back a bit his arms still around her as he looked into her face a serious look washed over him, "I won't Harry."

"I missed you." Harry said smiling down at her, "goodnight Gin." And he bent down and kissed her cheek. She jumped slightly when his lips made contact with her cheek.

"Goodnight Harry." She whispered as he disapparated.

Ginny could have sworn that there was a moment between them back there, then silently she scolded herself reminding herself that he was engaged. Harry was engaged to Cho, the girl who was the cause of why Harry and Ginny had separated.

She remembered that Hogsmeade day, that horrible day when she saw the look on Harry's face it broke her heart.

_Ginny's hair blew in the wind as she walked next to Harry, her Harry, her boyfriend. It was so different now that they were together. When someone had asked them if they wanted to go hang out they'd refer to Ginny and Harry as "you guys" and when Ginny would talk she'd be saying things like "Us" or "we"._

"_Harry? Is something the matter?" she asked turning her head a little to look at Harry. His eyebrows were furrowed as if he was lost in thought; his hands were stuffed in his pockets as he kicked the snow off his shoe. He took a deep breath and looked at Ginny._

"_Cho's coming back to Hogwarts to finish her schooling." Harry said as he looked into her eye. Cho had left Hogwarts last year because of the pressure the war had put on he, she had lost Cedric two years before her graduation, then her father died while trying to protect her family. Cho, her mother and her younger brother and sister had left England and stayed somewhere in Asia with the family of Cho's father._

_Ginny smiled, "That's nice, I always thought she'd come back." Harry didn't seem to be happy about it, "Harry aren't you happy that Cho's coming back?" she asked._

"_I don't know," he whispered._

"_Harry? Are you all right?" Ginny asked with a worried tone, "You want to go get some butterbeer? How about checking out the new edition of the Nimbus?" she said giving him a smile. Ginny wanted to wipe of that look on his face and make him smile at her the way he did the first time he saw her, "Did you know Ron still hasn't the courage to ask Hermione to the Yule Ball and then he somehow managed to ask Luna in front of Hermione. Hermione of course threw a fit and Ron was clueless. Neville felt so hurt I tried comforting him. Then Hermione burst into the room and told Neville flat out that she was going with him. You should have seen Ron's face." Ginny giggled._

"_Oh?" Harry asked with a tight smile trying not to sound tired. _

"_Yeah then he started whining about how unfair it was that Neville got a date without having to ask. It was so funny when-" Ginny got cut off by Harry's hesitant voice._

"_Ginny." He whispered, "I…' he paused._

"_Oh! Harry," she smiled, "Of course I'll go to the ball with you. You don't have to ask you know." She said smiling at him while she walked, then she stopped in her tracks._

"_Ginny." Came his voice. _

"_Cho?" she whispered pursing her lips and squinting her eyes looking a little inquisitive and slightly hurt, "She's coming back." She repeated as if it dawned on her what Harry was saying._

"_Ginny," Harry begged silently._

"_So it was a lie, sort of, that took her out of your life? That you gave back all the things she ever gave you and that you even gave back the promise ring you two had bought for each other. Yeah you gave everything back to her and you've forgotten to get back your heart?" Ginny smiled painfully, she didn't want to cry in front of everyone she didn't want to make a scene, "Now she's here and it's the perfect moment for you two to get back together." She swallowed, as the reality seemed to smack itself against her face and claw at her heart. She raised her hands to tuck her hair behind her ears and let it fall limply to her sides, "So that's why? Why you've been distant? Why you never were actually there? Why you couldn't…" she stopped. She had wanted to ask him if he loved her but she already knew the answer._

"_Don't ask me Gin." He pleaded with pain reflecting in his tone._

"_I would never ask you Harry," she said softly as she stepped closer to him so that only he could hear her, "you never told me and I know you well enough to know you never loved me." She tilted her head to the side making the sunlight dance across her pale freckled cheek. _

"_I didn't want to hurt you." He said dumbly. Bad choice of words Ginny shook her head._

"_Okay," she nodded, "but I guess this part is not hurting me?"_

"_It's only fair for you." _

"_It's not Harry, it's unfair that I had been able to give something in this relationship and you have given nothing and I've never complained, never. It's only fair to you because the girl of your dreams is not the one standing in front of you but the one you've been searching for so long." Ginny said sadly, she couldn't get upset or yell at him. She was hurting really bad now but she couldn't find the strength to get angry._

_She reached out for his hand and held it for a moment. She smiled through her tears she was giving up. Her shoulders sagged and the twinkles that were in her eyes a while ago had faded. _

"_And she's come back for you." She whispered. _

_They stood there quiet for a moment, Ginny looking up at him her eyes filled with unshed tears and Harry stared down at her his full of sincerity. Ginny knew he didn't want to hurt her and she knew he didn't know how much pain was tugging on her heart. She tilted her head and scratched the back of it as she laughed a pained laugh, sarcastic and mocking. _

_She looked down at her feet and she wanted the earth to open up and eat her. She puffed her cheeks slightly aggravated and sighed. _

_He wanted to reach out and hug her take the pain away from her body, her heart. He wanted to love her, he did. Her head hung down and she knew what he wanted to do. Her head snapped up and she shook her head._

"_Don't hug me Harry," she whispered, "I know you can't love me and I know you're sorry and I'm sorry too. For trying too hard to be the girl of you dreams." _

"_Ginny. What we had was great but.." Harry tried to find the right words to say._

"_Let's just forget it okay?" she whispered._

"_Wha-" he stammered._

"_I mean nothing ever happened between us." She stated pain very evident in her trembling voice, "it's going to be easier to let go of you that way."_

"_But Ginny..i- I- I could never.." _

"_You'll get over it." She shrugged and then tiptoed and brought her face to his ear and whispered, she was so close and he knew at that moment that would be the last time they'd stand that close, the type of closeness where he could smell her strawberry scented hair and their bodies emitting certain warmth. He felt something cold land on his cheek, it was snowing. "For what it's worth Harry. I love you." She whispered. He opened his eyes but she was already walking back down the path that lead to the carriages to go back to the castle._

_As Ginny sat in the carriage, she cried. It was so funny that in a matter of minutes they had became Ginny and Harry again and the "Us" and "We" had faded into the background landing against the photographic memories of their short time together that clouded her brain._

* * *

A/N: the chapter title means, "From The Heart". We all know why right? haha... sigh... so sad... the way Cho managed to snatch Harry back from Ginny again.. hahaha... more cho in the next chapter... im off to the beach... hehehe love you all... be back Mon. the usual read and review..._  
_


	8. Ubi Rivera

**Et Ruat Caelum**

By: fiSh

**Summary:**

And she woke up and the world was just as it should be….

**A/N:**

to all my reviewers.. I AM SO SORRY... i took so long to update i was at the beach and please read my first finished story Walk Me Home... it's sad.. anyway thanks and this is for you guys for being patient with me... thanks..

**Disclaimer:**

I'd pack my bags and head to jail

Take my fish in a pail.

I thought I owned it, but alas I wail!

For I have dreamed. Oh! Woe I fail!

Nothing from my uncanny mind can sum up to the simple fact: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER… though I wish I did. Don't we all? I love Cassandra Claire… lucky duck… but love her stories all the same.

* * *

**Chapter 8 **

**Ubi Rivera**

_Dearest Estella,_

_Has it really been a week? I really cannot believe that I am back here with my family. I miss you and David so much and Molly says that she feels the same way. We were hoping you two would come over, my parents want to meet the two wonderful, hospitable people who took me under their wing._

_Molly still practices with the books that you have given her. She's so smart and willing to learn and it's all because of you. Words cannot sum up the gratitude that I feel but I can only say **Grazie Mama** for everything._

_Ti Amo._

_Always,_

_Ginny and Molly_

Ginny had sent the letter off with Pigwidgeon then she headed downstairs. There was an afternoon party planned in celebration of her return and a dinner party for Harry's engagement to Cho. Reality began to hit Ginny when she first saw Harry in the kitchen that night. She couldn't be any happier at that moment, when she had seen the boy she had loved for sixteen years. Then she had been reminded that Harry was engaged to Cho and her happy cloud threatened to crash down on her. Ginny knew better, besides she had a Molly to think about now.

Ginny made her way down to the kitchen and as soon as she entered she was greeted by a cheery voice.

"Morning mama!" Molly chirped, " It's about time you got up! Remember you promised to teach me how to fly." Ginny groaned at her daughter's teasing tone.

"My sweat and blood! The fruit of my loins! The one I was in labor for almost 28 hours!" she cried out dramatically feigning misery as she reached out for a roll in the breadbasket, "Won't even let me get a decent nights rest!" she sat herself next to Molly who was laughing at her antics, "And she tells me she loves me!" she said directing it to Mrs. Weasley who looked amused. Ginny nudged Molly.

"Nona?" she called out making Mrs. Weasley look at her expectantly, "May mama teach me how to fly?" she asked batting her long eyelashes at her grandmother. Mrs. Weasley smiled and nodded.

"Yes, but do be careful." Mrs. Weasley said quickly.

Molly squealed and threw herself into Mrs. Weasley's arms, "Oh I will! Thank you Nona!" she smiled up at her grandmother before turning to her mother giving her an I-told-you-so smile and sauntered to the seat next to her mother.

"Well, she never allowed me!" Ginny cried out giving her mom a look.

"That's because you went and done it anyway." Mrs. Weasley shrugged and smiled before turning to the dishes.

"Andiamo mama!" Molly cried tugging on Ginny's sleeves.

"Alright!" Ginny said sighing as she and Molly made their way out of the kitchen, "Now you go put on your pair of jeans, the dark blue ones with the frays at the tip. I'll get you one of my old t-shirts." Ginny said as she pointed to the closet while walking to the wooden antique bureau that stood on the corner. She pulled out a bright blue shirt and a small green one she used when she was younger. Molly walked to the bed and wriggled out of her pajamas and slid into the jeans. Ginny walked over and pulled the green shirt over Molly's head. After that she pulled the other shirt over her head and brushed out her hair tying it into a high ponytail leaving naughty strands falling onto the back of her neck and over her cheeks.

"Mama?" Molly's asked as Ginny pulled Molly's hair into a ponytail like hers, "Where did you learn how to fly?"

Ginny smiled, "When I was around nine and my brother's were asleep I would sneak into the broom shed and ride every broom I could before getting tired. Then I'd practice everyday when I was the only one left at home while Bill and Charlie worked and the rest were at Hogwarts studying." She explained as she wrapped the hairclip around her daughter's hair.

"What was it like?" Molly asked turning to face her mother when she was done.

"What? What was what like?"

"To fly."

"Oh, it's wonderful! It's so many feelings all at once. It's scary yet exciting, it's brilliant and nerve-wracking. I love and it and I hate it. It's falling and flying all at the same time you just want to close your eyes as you feel that there is nothing solid beneath your feet yet you want to open it to see how far you've gone. You almost want to reach the clouds but too scared to." Ginny sighed. Molly beamed up at her mother. They headed downstairs and walked into the garden ready for Molly's first flying lesson.

* * *

Harry rubbed his damp hair off with a towel. The week had passed by so quickly that he was back training almost every morning with the team, Cho was already beginning with the wedding plans and Ginny was back. Harry's life couldn't get any better. 

"Harry," Cho's voice came from the door as she waltzed in, "Are you sure that this dress is enough?" she twirled. Cho wore a dark blue dress that reached up to her knees, sexy yet conservative. Harry was stunned and stayed rooted to the spot. Cho was always dressy and no matter what she wore she always looked great, in fact she never looked horrible.

"More than enough." Harry whispered airily. Cho smiled brightly as she walked up to him.

Comfort.

They were comfortable with each other.

Or

They sought comfort from each other. After the war, love, for Harry seemed like it never existed. After they had found out that Ginny was dead he felt that it would be impractical and unfair because the one who deserved his love the most was gone. Hermione had told him many times that Ginny wouldn't want him to suffer on her account and that's when Cho came in. Cho had a habit of coming when he was at his lowest points though it didn't make him completely happy at least he wasn't moping around being the boy-who- griped. Cho and Harry were once more in that situation where they both sought reassurance and someone to love them. In the midst of the post-war era they found themselves in each other's arms. Cho had been suffering the death of her best friend Marietta and at her burial along with other students and people who had died in the war Harry was the one she went to for comfort. Ron and Hermione who never really liked Marietta that much, where there too they didn't even make a comment about her being a sneak.

Cho wrapped her long olive skinned arms around his bare waist and placed her chin on his shoulder smiling at their reflection. She smiled and kissed the side of his chin.

"We're perfect together." She murmured closing her eyes her soft breath tickling his neck. He laughed nervously and his face went red. She leaned against him and he stared at the mirror.

Were they really perfect?

They were two different people. Harry loved snuggling in the morning and kissing while Cho didn't, she thought it wasn't sanitary. Harry had laughed at her reason. She didn't like snuggling after their nights together she said she didn't want him to touch her sweaty body. He had laughed again. Harry was the ideal romantic while Cho was the Sanitation Queen. He had even made fun of her for her loving cleanliness more than him.

The ring on her finger, the 4.15-carat diamond ring, glimmered under the light that shone in front of the mirror. He remembered her face when he had asked her, he was nervous and unsure but he wanted a family so badly. Then Ginny came back and he kept having dreams about their past together. He felt so unfaithful and rid himself of Ginny thoughts then turned to kiss Cho properly who sighed softly into his mouth.

* * *

Ginny straightened out her white summer dress that Ella had given her. Her long red hair neatly pulled back, half in a big white barrette and the rest flowing down in silky red waves past her shoulders. She dabbed her lips with clear gloss and turned to see Molly trying to fasten her black Mary Jane shoes. 

Ginny smiled and crouched in front of her daughter slipping the black strap in and slipping in the silver hook fastening the strap in place. She patted her daughter's shoe and hoisted her off the bed and onto the floor. Molly turned around and motioned Ginny to tie the bow of her green dress. After she was done Molly turned to face the mirror a sour expression on her face.

"DO I have to wear the dress mama?" she whined crinkling her nose.

"Yes," Ginny muttered, "It's only fair because I have to too! Besides it's in your favorite color." Molly rolled her eyes and Ginny tugged her daughter's ponytail giving Molly a face.

"You look pretty mama." Molly smiled up at her.

"That's because I look like you." Ginny blew her a kiss (without the hand) and smiled.

"I know!" Molly tugged on her mother's hand, "Andiamo mama!" she cried out eager to meet new people, Ginny had thought of calling her the little socializer.

* * *

The afternoon party had gone by so fast and almost everyone she knew and remembered was there. Luna had greeted her, her big blue eyes filled with tears; they had spent an entire hour talking and promised each other that they would spend a day together. Then she bumped into Neville who was looking for Luna his face bright red. Then she had an awkward moment with her past boyfriend, Michael, he had told her that he was glad she was alive. She had seen Lavender and Parvati who kept on inquiring about Molly. Then she had walked into Padma and Dean making out in the bathroom they greeted her giving her a hug and saying how much they missed her and then she promptly walked out. She walked into the kitchen filled with her family she waved awkwardly at all of them and walked out of the kitchen bumping into Cho and Harry. 

She only wanted to be alone, was that so much to ask for?

She gave them a smile, which Cho returned, fake written all over her face. Ginny still couldn't understand what made Cho hate her so much. She had given up Harry hadn't she, Cho won so why was she being a real witch with a capital B!

Molly sauntered up to Ginny's side and Ginny introduced her to Cho. Cho gingerly smiled back clearly enamored with Molly. Molly clasped her mother's hand and smiled charmingly up at Cho which Ginny had named the Hate Alert smile. Molly excused them and dragged her out of the hallway and out into the porch t the side of the house facing the forest.

"Grazie Molly." Ginny whispered as she closed her eyes to relax, Molly always knew what her mother needed. Molly walked into the house and after a few minutes she walked out with a cold glass of water in her hands. She gave it to her mother and walked into the house saying she would cover for her. Ginny was thankful. She massaged the bridge of her nose with her thumb and finger her eyes closing in the process.

Seeing so many old friends after eight years had sent her into an emotional roller coaster and seeing Harry and Cho, with her engagement ring dancing underneath the light, together had topped it off like ice cream making her slightly sick. She closed her eyes and sighed making her breathing go slow and normal. Then she remembered that fateful Christmas day when she had invited Luna for the Holidays after the break up with Harry she didn't know how to face him and she was glad that Hermione and Ron had kept him busy enough to keep him from talking to her. That day she had sat on the same spot she was sitting at that moment only it was more shabby and woody. She had been crying softly to herself when Luna walked out to comfort her.

_She lifted her face from Luna's shoulder and smiled sheepishly at her close friend. Luna shook her head and smiled tucking one of Ginny's long strands of hair behind her ear. Ginny sighed sadly and bit her lip to prevent herself from crying._

_"You had him for that moment Gin." Luna whispered stroking the length of Ginny's arm softly, "That has to count for something."_

_"One of the hardest things in life are having words in your heart you cannot utter."_

"_I know."_

"_I wish God wrote the book of my life with a different plot."_

"_And if you were the writer wouldn't you want Harry to be happy too?"_

"_If I were the writer of this story, I'd be the one standing next to him." Ginny said sadly gazing out into the pleasant looking forest before them._

"_I know how hurt you are right now." Luna began as she patted Ginny's shoulder softly._

"_Hurt is an understatement. I'm broken, my heart is broken." Ginny muttered burying her face in her hands._

_Sighing Luna wrapped her arms around her friend and whispered, "You know, a heart can be broken but it keeps beating just the same." Luna gave her a squeeze and walked into the house leaving Ginny with her thoughts._

Ginny opened her eyes and yawned. Could her life possibly get any worse? She thought to herself and Harry walked out and jumped when he saw her.

Apparently it could.

She smiled up wearily at him and motioned for him to set next to her.

"Too many people huh?" Harry grinned.

"Well, I'm just glad the house isn't as shabby as it used to be and I've got you to thank especially for my room, for leaving it the way it is. Thanks." Ginny smiled warmly at him.

"No problem." Harry returned the smile, "Must feel special huh? All those people in there, to see you. A lot of them missed you, you know. Especially Ron, he near killed Dumbledore when he said your body was nowhere to be found."

"He did?" Ginny blushed crimson under the setting sun, "I missed a lot too, I thought most of my friends and family had died. I was traumatized and I didn't speak for two months straight."

"Must have been horrible huh?" Harry wondered out aloud. Ginny nodded and then sighed.

"I never felt so alone and then Estella, the lady who took me in, she told me about her daughter Molly, and I felt horrible for being so selfish. Then I finally came around to helping in the house, I got a job in a bookstore determined to pay Estella but she had unknowingly placed it in a box for me and then I met Jake. That's the story you know." Ginny laughed softly fingering the paper cup in her lap.

"Ginny.." Harry whispered after a few minutes of silence, "I'm not imposing anything on you and I hate to hurt you but I want you to know."

"What Harry?"

"After I found out about the spell and broke up with Cho before the war, I was determined. I wanted to fight the Voldemort and then hopefully if I made it I would start things with you because you deserved it. Then things had to go the way they did and I threatened to give up. I felt like I had nothing to live for and Hermione and Ron had said that you wouldn't want me to suffer on your account."

"That's true." Ginny giggled and Harry laughed.

"Then I felt guilty and then Ron and Hermione brought me to the burial and I saw Cho again. Then a few years of being close friends I asked her out and two years later I asked her to marry me. But Ginny…" Harry bent his head down making his long black bangs hide his eyes, "If you had returned, if you hadn't unknowingly run away imagine what might have been."

"I never thought of it that way Harry, I'm sorry." Ginny whispered placing a hand on his lap he quickly covered hers with his. She froze.

"I would have loved you." Harry looked at her his eyes blazing burning a hole through her. She looked afraid.

"I loved you." She whispered, "There's a big difference."

"You don't know Gin.." Harry sighed as Ginny pulled her hand back, "You have no idea what it was like living with this nameless feeling in me."

"Don't ruin this Harry please." Ginny begged, "I'm sorry Harry, for leaving I had to, but I do not regret it one bit. I have Molly." She slipped her hand into his and gave it a squeeze.

"I'm sorry Ginny." Harry sighed, "I missed you and I felt horrible because the last words I said were harsh and I couldn't bare it. I felt horrible and I planned so much before that after I broke up with Cho."

"Harry," Ginny said shortly, "Enough. What's done is done. I forgave you and I forgive you. We're friends, that's it, don't bring up the past and don't ever wonder what might have been. Don't do this Harry please." She begged again tears dancing in her eyes.

"I'm sorry." Was all he said, "I guess I never quite forgot what we had." And then he walked away, leaving Ginny alone again. She puffed her cheeks and exhaled, slightly frustrated. She stood up, straightened her dress and walked into the house to be greeted by numerous people.

* * *

The dinner went by pretty fast too, when they had announced their engagement, they had been standing in the middle of the garden while Ginny watched from inside the house by the fireplace. Molly had long been in bed and Ginny really wanted to go up but she had no reason to. Taking a sip from her glass she swallowed hard when everyone started clapping. 

"Hello Gin." Luna's voice came from behind her, Ginny whirled around and smiled.

"Hello Luna." She smiled before turning to face the window again.

"No one really understands why he's marrying her." Luna said loudly.

"Really? I do. I mean he's loved her since… forever."

"Things changed Ginny." Luna said coolly, "Harry was never really happy with Cho. He told Hermione once and I was there to when Ron invited me. He said that he just wanted a family and he'd be happy. Which was rather lame."

"I'm sorry you know, about Ron." Ginny said quickly.

"Oh! We all knew that they were bound to end up together. I've got Neville anyway, when he comes around." Luna laughed, Ginny smiled.

"Well so far my love life is nil. I'm to dedicated to bringing up my daughter, but no I think I've got to stop. Sometimes I think she's more grownup than me."

"She's really smart, too smart for her age. I wonder where she got that all, you weren't really bright you know." Luna teased Ginny laughed and shoved her playfully, "I'm just teasing, of course it's from you, you're smart and beautiful and she got that all from you."

"Thanks, but sometimes there's so much of her father in her eyes and what's scary is that the color is just like Harry's and Tom's"

"She's your daughter Gin, not an evil nightmare." Luna laughed. Ginny smiled glad that Luna was there with her.

"Well how about lunch tomorrow? Like I promised." Ginny said brightly.

"Sure, I have to go look for Neville I'll see you later?" Luna smiled up at her friend. Ginny nodded. Luna walked out of the living room and into the kitchen and Cho waltzed in from the garden.

"Cho." Ginny said coolly.

"Ginny." She said her name like it was a disease that she didn't want to catch.

"Congratulations."

"Thanks."

"Wish you the best."

"Really Ginny stop tryingso hard."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I tolerate you because your Harry's friend and this is your house unfortunately." Cho said raising an eyebrow, challengingly, "You were dead and now your alive. But mark my words, you're still dead to me." Cho waltzed out of the room.

Ginny squinted and threw her glass into the fire glaring at the spot Cho had been standing on. She huffed and marched up to her room.

"Bitch." Was all she said before entering and shutting the door behind her.

* * *

the chapter title means When In reality... well doi...

A/N:

sorry goes out to FS1 Cho's a biyatch here... but i hope that's fine.. she has every reason to be.. especially since she's the one with the ring... and poof Ginny's back.. jucier every minute writing Chapter 9 and going to start with ten soon before posting nine so that way im always updating.. sorry... this goes out to all the new readers and reviewers.. keep reviewing and read Walk Me Home it's nice...


	9. Adsum

**Et Ruat Caelum**

By:fiSh

**Summary:**

She had always been there for him. Then why did he feel like everything they shared was lost? Could it possibly be that she had meant those things when they had broken apart? No matter how much he wanted to he couldn't change the past but he could only hope for it to turn out better.

**Disclaimer:**

Nopety Nope… don't own it.. Just the plottypus.. haha… im in a weird mood… I just watched our dvd copy of the Incredibles and I do look like Kari the babysitter… hahahaha…im dying… it's the heat.. im soo00oo weird..

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9**

**Adsum**

"_Ginger… Ginger," his cold voice cooed in the dark sending shivers up her spine, "I told you, you couldn't hide from me." She felt him inch closer, she was sweating. She tried to scream but nothing came out, tears dripped down her cheeks as he covered her mouth with his hand. He pressed his figure against her and she felt disgusted as she tried to wrench away from him. He only pulled her back even harder that she could scarcely breathe. _

"_Hush little Ginger don't you cry…" came his voice, his breath tickling her ear making her cringe in fear. He ran his hand over her arms and kissed her neck. She screamed but his other hand muffled it._

Sitting up abruptly as sweat covered her entire body Ginny took in a shaky breath trying hard not to wake her daughter she ran out of the room. Closing the bathroom door behind her she turn on the tap to wash her face. Letting the cool water calm her she sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror. Her braids had gone into a messy array with several red strands sticking out. Licking her dry lips she closed her eyes and walked out of the bathroom. She quietly walked down the steps, careful not to wake anyone, and into the kitchen. Pouring herself a cool glass of water as she sat on the kitchen table. Just then the warm fire light being emitted from the living room caught her eye, someone was in there or someone left it on. Pursing her lips, she put down her glass and made her way to the living room.

His shadows danced against the white walls of the living room as he stared into the fire. His messy black hair outlined with the reflection of the light being emitted from the fireplace. She leaned against the doorframe and watched his silent soliloquy as a memory reeled through her mind.

"_Why her?" Ron asked impatiently giving Dumbledore a hard stare, "She's only sixteen, she's not ready for this. I mean why not Hermione or Cho or someone anyone! Why Ginny? She could die! She's the only girl and she's the youngest so why her?" he slammed his fist into the table. Dumbledore gave him a small smile as if he was happy to see Ron's reaction and it perturbed Harry._

"_I'm glad to see you care for your sister so much," Dumbledore said easily, "But she is the only one who can perform it. I have no doubt in your sister and she has my utmost faith. I believe she can do it."_

"_I don't care! Why her!" Ron kicked the chair making Hermione jump a bit her eyes getting glassy._

"_Voldemort can only be stopped by one thing and one thing alone. He was born without the ability to love and his heart has grown cold ever since, love is his only weakness. Ginny's filled with it. Love for her family, her friends, her school work, her life, her teachers, everything and most especially Harry."_

"_They've broken up, it could destroy her!" Ron said his breathing heavy and fast. _

"_Ginny is a very extraordinary girl, she has powers beyond her imagination and when used right she will undoubtedly succeed. When the decretum spell is performed she only needs to recite the incantation. But to be able to perform it properly she has to share her blood with Harry's. I don't really know what they call it but in the book the exact instructions were. They would use the sword of Gryffindor slash their palms and rub it together. Then after that process is completed they have to drip their blood into a cup with their hands still intertwined and drink from that cup. That's all it takes, that and a lot of love." Dumbledore sighed as he leaned into his chair looking at Ron through his half moon glasses._

"_I don't know…" Ron sighed as he sat back into the chair feeling drained. Hermione looked at him as tears fell down his face, "I'm not prepared to lose my sister."_

"_Ron, you would gladly do the same thing for Harry too." Hermione whispered, "Ginny's no different from you. We all know that she's the only one who can do this. She has faced Voldemort and managed to come out alive. She holds something in her heart far greater than anyone in this world can imagine and she' die for Harry if it meant keeping us alive." Hermione said sadly, knowing what she said wasn't totally correct and wouldn't do anything to soothe Ron but it was true. Ginny would willingly throw herself in front of a train if it meant keeping them alive, especially Harry. _

_Harry had sat there in silence as he thought about Ginny._

"_I'll do it." Came a voice from the door she had been listening all the while, her face calm and her eyes cold and emotionless. Harry looked up at her his eyes widening in shock. _

"_Are you sure?" came Hermione's voice._

"_Yes, what have I got to loose?" she whispered quietly before turning to walk out the door. She glanced at Harry her cold eyes softening as a tear dropped down her freckled cheek. He stared at her unable to say anything. She shook her head and walked out and into the hallway filled with students. _

_She wiped away a tear as she realized what she was doing, she was going to die, no doubt about it. But she would be glad; this was Harry and the rest of the world they were talking about. She sighed wiping away her shameless tears, holding her head up high she walked down the halls of the school that had taught her that love conquers all._

She smiled at the distant memory that still seemed so clear to her and wondered what Harry was thinking about at that very moment.

* * *

Harry sighed he couldn't sleep. He had announced to the world, well not really, that he was engaged to Cho and he didn't feel like it was right. Something seemed to tug at his heartstrings making him tired of trying to guess what it was. He scratched his head and leaned against the couch appreciating the warmth that the fire was giving him.

Had Ginny really meant those things she had said the last time they parted? He closed his eyes as his mind tried to recall what had happened that afternoon when he finally talked to Ginny for the first time since they broke up.

_She had her elbow propped up on the table as she rested her head in her hand. She quietly read the book that lay open in front of her as her shoulder length red hair brushed her arm each time she turned a page. Harry stood by the window staring out into the grass field not daring to look at Ginny. He heard her close the book with a heavy sigh. This was it, he turned and she stood before him. Jumping back a bit he hit his head on the wall. She looked at him her big bright hazel eyes staring him down._

"_What do you want Harry?" came her voice, he cringed slightly at the way she said his name and it hurt him. Her gaze softened as she let out a tired sigh._

"_To talk." He said simply, "We haven't done that in a while."_

_She looked up at him and sat on the little cushioned seat in front of the window. She inched a bit to the side and let Harry sit next to her. They stayed quiet for a while but the silence was needed._

"_I'm sorry." He said softly and she exhaled a long breath that she seemed to be holding._

"_What for Harry?" came her voice soft and tired and unsure._

"_For the pain I'm inflicting on you." He said sincerely. _

"_You aren't," she shook her head quickly, "If there is anything you've inflicted, you've made me happy, for a moment. I didn't mean what I said. To forget. It's hard, when memories are the only things that keep me happy."_

_Harry took in a shaky breath as he slipped his hand into hers the way he did the first time, "If I could… if things were different…"_

"_Well they aren't." she said quietly, "They never will be."_

"_Ginny."_

"_Harry, things aren't different. If they were we wouldn't know each other. Just be glad that for once we had something." _

"_I am glad but I don't want you to hurt anymore." Harry said softly his face filled with guilt._

"_You feel guilty that you hurt me?" he nodded, "Harry pain is inevitable, we can all pretend that it doesn't hurt. I can't pretend anymore Harry, that I don't hurt when I see you with her, that I don't hurt when you're hurting. It's not fair Harry." _

"_What isn't fair?"_

"_Life."_

"_I know. You don't suppose I don't know that do you?" He asked laughing sarcastically. _

"_I know you know."_

"_Ginny look at me, please." He pleaded softly as he looked at her slouching figure. She slowly turned and he saw it, in her eyes. The eyes that held everything had finally let its mask go, "Why did you hide it?"_

"_I didn't want my mask to go along with my heart, it's the only thing I had left."_

"_I could've done something."_

"_No sum of ifs and I could haves can change the way I feel Harry. You can't say anything that will make me feel better."_

"_Lie to me."_

"_I hate you." She said softly as tears formed in her eyes. She leaned into his chest and listened to his heartbeat. He wrapped an arm around as if he tried to protect her from the pain he had built in her. _

"_Don't do this Ginny, don't continue the decretum." He pleaded, "I'll fight Voldemort and you will be safe."_

"_I have to" she whispered into his chest._

"_If you do, I'll never speak to you again." He said stupidly, threatening her silently pleading that it would work. He had hoped that if he made it alive he would talk to Ginny and set things right and start all over again and he couldn't do that if she was dead._

"_That's not fair Harry!" she cried out breaking away from him. The minute she stepped away he wanted to pull her back in his arms, "I'm being given the chance to fight for you and you won't let me. This is what I mean Harry, you never gave me the chance to show you how much I love you."_

"_And by doing this spell, shows me how much you love me?" he said harshly. She stood up and crossed her arms her face glowering. He punched the wall beside him making her jump. He sighed and she sighed. _

_She took a step closer so that she stood in between his legs. He looked up at her big brown eyes. She kissed him softly on the lips and whispered in his ear, "I'm giving you the world Harry."_

Harry buried his fist in his hair as he leaned forward. He felt someone else was in the room with him. Turning his head a little he saw Ginny standing by the doorframe staring at him the way she had done before, lovingly.

"Hello Harry." She whispered smiling at him. He grinned at her, her messy red hair, her green frog pajamas and fluffy white bunny slippers. He moved a bit and patted the seat beside him. She pushed herself of the doorframe and made her way to the comfortable looking space beside him.

"Nice pajamas." He said cheekily earning a playful punch in the arm from Ginny who snickered.

"You don't look so bad yourself." She replied laughing.

"What brings you here? The fireplace my sanctuary." He kidded, that's what they named the fireplace Harry's little sanctuary.

"I guess I needed a sanctuary too." Ginny said softly trying hard to erase the dream from her head, "You?"

"I needed to escape from the past." She looked at him and nodded. Leaning on the couch she sighed gratefully as the pillows fluffed around her, "It will feel better if you talk about it."

"Just another nightmare," Ginny said softly her voice strained as if she tried to keep it from breaking, "About Jake coming to take Molly away." Harry knew how it felt because he had seen the vision of his mother pleading Voldemort to take her life and spare his. To lose a child was a mother's greatest fear.

"He can't do that." Harry said simply, "Besides that would mean he'd have to face, your six brothers, your parents, your friends, Hermione and me."

She smiled at him before looking down at her lap, "So how about you?" she asked suddenly.

"What about me?" he inquired looking at her with his eyebrow raised. She smiled.

"It will feel better if you talk about it." She grinned and he couldn't help but grin too.

"I was thinking about things before the war." He said embarrassed, he had been thinking about her, "Look I don't want to ruin this, this moment that we have," he laughed nervously. "It's just…I…a while ago..." he stammered turning red. She smiled and placed a hand on his arm.

"It's okay, we can talk about it now." She said simply.

"Well…" he began and took a deep breath, embarrassed to say what he truly felt, "The last time we spoke, I just remembered it." He blushed and she smiled at him.

"Well I was just thinking about that time in Dumbledore's office a while ago." She grinned.

"Really?" she nodded, "I guess there were a million things left unsaid. You know what's funny though. I prayed every night that you would forgive me thinking you were dead and all. Then it turns out you weren't, now I have to say sorry to your face."

"I forgave you a long time ago." She said softly.

"Why?" he asked.

"Harry, how many times do I have to tell you? Love does need a reason to forgive." She said shaking her head, "Besides you never really did anything wrong."

"I didn't?"

"Well maybe you did but it doesn't matter right now does it?"

"At least let me say sorry."

"All right, since you aren't going to stop nagging me about it."

"I'm sorry Ginny, I truly am." He whispered taking her hand in his. She looked into his eyes and she saw something in his eyes that she had hoped to see a long time ago. She knew that look that emotion and she had felt it too and she saw it in Ron's eyes when he looked at Hermione and she even saw it once when Harry looked at Cho. It was love and it was undeniable and she felt scared. She blinked once, then twice and erased the image from her mind.

"I forgive you Harry." She whispered. He smiled at her and she smiled back, then they laughed at their stupidity. Then they stopped as an eerie awkward silence grew around them. They stared into each other's eyes for so long that if you were to watch this exchanged you would go blind from not blinking. Their faces just inches apart, their breaths soft and long, she blushed so hard the you couldn't tell which was her hairline and her forehead.

"Uhm.." she cleared her voice, "So how's Cho?" if there was any moment that Ginny wanted to kick herself this would have to be the one. Harry's smile faltered and he backed away abashed. He laughed nervously.

"She's uhm… asleep. I mean… home...her home… you know, where she lives." He stammered.

_'Stupid idiot!'_ he screamed at himself.

"Yeah." Ginny muttered.

Another awkward silence drifted into the room and the two people sat next to each other not daring to move. Harry looked at Ginny and quickly looked away. Ginny looked at Harry and quickly looked away. They continued this for at least three more rounds and Ginny started laughing.

"This is silly." She said in between breaths, "honestly it's like we're teenagers again."

"Yeah." Harry said exasperated with himself, "Sometimes I don't even know why I'm marrying Cho." Ginny stopped laughing and looked at him.

"Not you too." She whined playfully.

"What do you mean?"

"Everyone is trying to figure out why her? But I happen to be the only one to know why your marrying Cho." Ginny muttered.

"Because I want a family?" Harry asked painfully.

"Uh…no!" she shook her head agitated, "Because you've loved her for the longest time Harry."

"But she didn't love me until…" Harry stopped, looking up at the ceiling as if he was trying to remember something, "Well I was only the next best thing to Cho for awhile. Then I suppose she loved me a long time after. I guess it was worth the wait right?"

Ginny nodded smiling at him.

"But I can't help but…" Harry paused, "What if there's something out there? Something more." He looked at her trying to see if she understood him.

"You want more?" she asked incredulously.

"No not want," he said trying to explain what he meant, "more like what if there is something more out there and I'm missing out on it? What if I walk down the aisle and regret it?"

"Are you and Cho having problems?" Ginny asked looking at him questioningly. Could he discuss this, their situation, with a girl who had loved him?

"Well," he paused, "It's a bit shallow but it's like we lack something. We're two entirely different people. We like different things and I don't know why but we never clashed. We seem to compliment each other but it gets difficult for me sometimes."

"They always said opposites attract."

"They don't!" Harry cried out looking at her disbelievingly, "Do they?" he asked. She laughed at him and grinned nodding.

"Why what makes you think that you and Cho aren't the perfect match?" Ginny inquired after a few minutes of silence.

"Like she can't give me things I need."

"Why? What do you need? A pair of boxers?" she joked and stopped laughing when she saw the look of seriousness on his face, "Sorry, just trying to lighten up the mood."

"Like after we…" Harry paused blushing hard he pursed his lips, "After we… uhm… you know… that…uhm.."

"OH!" Ginny cried out the minute realization hit her on the head she started laughing and the laugh came out unusual because she started to sound like that Christmas man, Kringle, "You mean IT. If you can't say then you don't love her." She laughed again.

"That's not true!" Harry protested, "I can say it. We had sexual intercourse."

Ginny looked at Harry like he was impossible, "Harry it's sex not some space shuttle launch."

"Fine we shagged okay but that's not the point!" he cried out exasperated.

"Okay!" Ginny said bringing up her hands in defeat as she backed away from him, "Sorry."

"Anyway, I like erm." Harry stopped again, "Cho is very uhm…. Conscious.. about sanitation."

"Oh!" Ginny nodded finally getting the picture, "She doesn't like cuddling much does she? You can't kiss her in the morning because she hates morning breath and sweaty bodies." Ginny nodded and Harry gaped at her.

"Are you reading my mind?"

"Have gone daft?" she asked.

"How do you know all that then?" he cried out still shocked and he was looking at her like she had sprouted two heads, one with Voldemort on the side and the other with a blast-ended-skrewt's butt.

"Honestly Harry!" Ginny cried out smacking him upside on the back of his head, "Have you got stupid in your ears? I'm a girl, if you can't seem to remember I'll throttle myself!"

"Well yes." Harry nodded rubbing the back of his neck where Ginny had smacked him, "Don't need to hit. Anyway I just don't like waking up naked and all alone."

Ginny sniggered.

"What? What's so funny?" Harry exclaimed.

"You are." Ginny grinned up at him, "I never did know you were romantic when it came to sex. Maybe we should try it sometime?" she murmured thoughtfully as she drummed her fingers on her chin.

Harry gave her that look again and she started laughing so hard that she fell off her seat. Harry offered her a hand and she took it still laughing. He let go of her hand making her fall back on the floor and she was still laughing.

"You're so gullible!"

"Whatever." He rolled his eyes he was getting irritated.

"I'm sorry Harry." She said walking towards him on her knees, "I'm sorry. Well, you know what? That… those things.. Those silly things shouldn't matter so much, if you truly love her. If you feel like something's lacking then tell her. Don't wait for the last minute when all the bridesmaids' gowns have been picked, when you're walking down the aisle, or when you're in your honeymoon to tell her." She placed a hand on his lap, "Besides she should be thrilled to have to wake up next to you." She muttered softly and then to herself, "I know I would."

"What did you say? I didn't catch the last part." Harry asked looking down at her.

"I said, it's cold." She whispered, "It's late."

Ginny rubbed his lap softly in a reassuring manner before standing up, "I'm here Harry." She whispered and turned to walk up the stairs. Harry quickly followed her and grabbed her arm.

"Harry?" she asked surprised.

"Thank you Ginny." He said looking at her. Green eyes and brown met and drowned in each other's emotions.

"For what?"

"For giving me the world."

"Goodnight Harry." She whispered so soft that it made it's way through his body and into his heart make him go warm all over.

"Goodnight Ginny, sweet dreams." He said out of instinct.

She smiled and walked up the stairs and this time he let her go.

* * *

The phrase "It's Sex not a space shuttle launch" is from the movie American Pie, I just wanted to put it in there since it was so funny and I absolutely laughed at that film and that phrase just happens to be a favorite of mine…

The phrase "Have you got stupid in your ears" is from the skit of Thelma Stump in All That.. it was funny…

**A/N:**

The Chapter Title means I'm Here… and I don't need to explain right.. why do I even bother asking….. haha thanks.. Leave a review all those who think they are Handsome and gorgeous!


End file.
